I'm So Lovestruck (A Jahvie Fanfic)
by yougot0chanceswithme
Summary: They're friends forever until the end right? They say I love you all the time, but in a friendly way. What if it starts to mean more? Jahvie!
1. Feelings

**Hai guize! It's been a while.. *nervous laugh* Sorry about.. disappearing like that.. Well, I decided to write Jahvie! Yes, it's boyxboy, so if you don't like, don't read! I dunno if I'm gonna do any yaoi.. I'm thinking about it. Anyways.. enjoy?**

"Jayyyyy,"

I looked up from my phone, I was Tweeting the fans back.

"What Dahvs?" I said chuckling at his cute puppy dog eyed look. He was pouting with his lip out.

"I'm borrreeeddd." He said.

"Entertain yourself," I said simply.

He crossed his arms, lip still out pouting. "But I don't know what to doo,"

God, he's adorable.

"Okay... wanna watch a movie?" I suggested.

He stopped pouting and his face lit up. He nodded his head like an energetic little child ho just got asked if they wanted candy.

I smiled at his adorableness. "What do you wanna watch?"

He shrugged and sat on the couch next to me, taking a blanket I didn't even know was there, and cuddled into it. "Anything is fine,"

I got up and went to the rack where we kept movies and our CD's. I smiled devilishly when I saw the movie "Nightmare On Elm Street".

Let's have a little fun, shall we?

I walked over to the TV, and put the disc in. I walked over to the kitchen to make some popcorn.

"Awe. Where are you going JayyBear?" Dahvie asked, obviously still in his 'Little Boy' mode. I liked to call it that, don't know why. It just fits.

I smiled. "I'm gonna get some snacks. I'll be right back Dahvikins," I turned around and started again to the kitchen, I mumbled under my breath "Calm your tits.."

"I heard that! And I don't have tits, I have moobs!" Dahvie said and I laughed.

I wonder what it would be like to see if he did have moobs or not. I know he didn't, because I've seen him shirtless plenty of times before, but still, I'd still Like to look at his chest.. and touch it.. and kiss it..

I shook my head and put the popcorn in the microwave.

Forget it Jayy. He's straight. I sighed and looked down. If only.. If only he knew how much I liked- correction- Loved him. Yup, that's right. Jeremy Brian Griffis has fallen in love with Jesus Davis Torres.

The microwave beeped snapped me out of my thoughts. I opened it and took the bag out and headed back to the couch.

Dahvie looked at me. "You better share that," He said.

I laughed. "I will if you share that blanket,"

He shrugged. "Okayyy," And then he held some of the blanket out to me, I took it, and sat down. The blanket was a little small, so we had to sit close together, our thighs were touching, but Dahvie didn't seem to pay any attention to it.

The movie started and we watched. Dahvie kept jumping, and covering his mouth with his hands, or pulling the blanket above his head.

We saw her chest get torn open while she was sleeping and Dahvie whimpered and put his arms around my neck and his head on my chest, not wanting to look at the screen. Didn't expect that.

I put my arms around him and said "Aww, Dahv, are you scared?"

One of his eyes peeked at me from my chest. "You know Damn well I'm scared, You know I hate scary movies," And then he buried his face deeper in my chest. "Did you plan this?"

I couldn't lie to him. "Mayyybbeee," I said faking my innocence.

He pulled away from me and pouted, sticking his lip out again, but didn't take his hands around my neck, and I didn't take mine from his waist.

I smirked at him "What?"

"Meh," He said, turning his head back at the screen, but still didn't take his hands off me.

I pouted. "Dahvikins?"

He slowly looked back at me, still pouting. "Hmm?"

"I wuv youu," I said and kissed his cheek.

He smiled too. "Love you too JayyJayy," He said and watched the movie.

He meant it in a friendly manner... I didn't.

**Review? Favourite? Follow?**


	2. Dark Dreams

Dahvie's P.O.V

We continued to watch the movie, and we were practically cuddling on the couch. I didn't mind at all.

I felt my eyes get heavy. I didn't sleep last night because I was too busy writing lyrics for some new songs. My fans deserve the best. I'm pretty Sure Jayy wouldn't mind.. if a take a little nap.

Jayy's P.O.V

I looked at the credits rolling on the screen and then at Dahvie.

Aww, he's so adorable when he sleeps. His lips were slightly parted and his head was on my chest. He looked so peaceful.

I tried to move, but his hands were still laced around my neck. I don't wanna wake him up..

Oh well, might as well enjoy it. I loved being close to him, and besides, I'm comfy and warm.

I sighed and leaned my head back on the couch. I closed my eyes thinking, why my best friend? If it weren't for the band, and our fans.. I would have told him already. What if he turns me down? What if he laughs in my face or spits in it just like Danny did?

I could feel a tear start rolling down my face but I quickly wiped it away. Fucking love. Love Sucks.

I heard a whimper and looked down at Dahvie. His eyes were squeezed closed and his grip around my neck became tighter.

"Mmm," He mumbled.

Was he having a nightmare? Probably because the movie we watched..

He let go of my neck and his head slid to my lap. "Mehh," He mumbled again and started to thrash his legs, almost kicking me in the face.

"Dahv," I said gently shaking his shoulder.

He didn't respond.

"Dahvie," I said again a little louder.

Still no response.

I sighed. "Dahv, If you don't get up, I'll break the Hello Kitty Toaster, and drink all the Coke,"

His eyelids fluttered open showing his beautiful brown/green eyes I loved so much.

"Jayy?" He said confused.

"Yeah?" I gave him a little smile.

He shot his head up and looked at me for a whole minute.

"Dahvie?" I went to touch his arm but he jumped on me and hugged me.

"Omigod, omigod, omigod..." His voice was muffled because his face was in my shoulder.

He was practically straddling me so I just hugged back. "Dahv, what's wrong?"

He shook his head "Nothing... just a bad dream.."

I pulled him away from my shoulder so he would look at me. "You wanna talk about it?"

He shook his head vigorously. "N-no... I'm too scared now.." And then he put his head down so his hair was covering his eyes. "I'm sorry.."

I took my finger and put it under his chin to lift his head up. "For what Dahv?"

His eyes looked away from mine. "For worrying you.."

I smiled. "Dahv, look at me,"

He slowly met my gaze. "I'm always gonna worry. You're my-" I hesitated for a second "You're my best friend,"

He smiled and hugged me "I love you JayyBear,"

I hugged him back and smiled. "I love you too Dahvikins," More than you know..

Dahvie's P.O.V

*Dream*

I looked behind me. "Get the fuck away from me!"

"But Dahvie.. I wanna play a game.." He or she started to walk towards me. I couldn't see who it was, his or her face was blurred out.

I ran until I found a room. I ran into it and shut the door behind me. I turned around and looked around. There was a lab table big enough to hold one body, and next to it was a small table big enough to hold some tools.

I heard a whimper and looked over in the corner to see someone with their knees to their chest.

"Hello?"

They seemed to finch at my voice and their head snapped up to stare at me.

"D-Dahvie?" He said in a raspy voice.

"Jayy?!" I ran towards him and fell on my knees in front of him.

He had a gash on his left cheek that was pouring blood, a busted lip, and a black eye forming.

I reached over and hugged him. He winced and hissed in pain, but did his best to hug me back.

I pulled back and looked and him with my hands on his shoulders. "Who.. Who did this to you?"

His eyes went huge and scared as he looked over my shoulder. "Dahvie, behind you-"

I felt a sudden pain in the back of my head and everything started to get blurry and slow, until everything went black.

"Wake the hell up!"

I felt a sudden stinging sensation on my cheek and it made shock waves through me and my eyes snapped open. I went to rub my cheek but my arms were held tightly in place. I looked down and saw my hands and and feet tied. I was right next to the lab table, but there was a white sheet over it.

"What the hell?" I mumbled.

"Finally.. You're awake!"

I looked over and saw a figure with a white mask on. It had two holes for the eyes.. and there were some blood spots on it, and it was cut short so it showed his lips.

"Who the fuck are you? Where's Jayy?"

He smiled creepily. "Dahvie..." He walked over to my spot on the floor am crouched down so he was in my face. "I wanna play a game," He completely ignored my question.. What a dickhead.

I stared at him. "Okay, let's play the 'Tell me who you are, fucking untie me, and tell me where Jayy is' game"

He shook his head and pouted. "Nah. I know.. let's play doctor!"

He suprised me by using a child like voice.

"No way in hell, am I being your patient," I spat

He had a weird cheeky smile. "You don't have to! I already have one!" He pulled the blanket off the table and strapped onto it was Jayy, he was gagged and there were were tears running down his face.

"Mmm." He tried to talk but the gag wouldn't let him.

"No! Fuck, Jayy! Get the hell away from him!" I screeched. I could feel tears fill up my eyes and overflow and move down my cheeks.

He walked over to the opposite side of the table and picked something up from the little tray. The scaple's blade shined off the low light.

"The patient seems to need heart surgery," He said and laughed in a psychopathic way.

"Get away from him! No! Jayy!" I started choking on my sobs. I thrashed but the fucking ropes wouldn't let me go anywhere.

I watched as the psychopath slowly started pushing the blade into Jayy's soft skin on his chest.

"Mmmmmmmm" Jayy was screaming, but the gag wouldn't let him.

He started to slowly pull Jayy's skin off showing his ribs and heart beating fast.

That was when I woke up.

**Review? Favourite? Follow?**


	3. Hungry

Jayy's P.O.V

Dahvie pulled back but left his arms around me.

I smiled back. "You ready to go to bed?"

His eyes went big and scared, he shook his head. "I don't wanna go to sleep. But you can if you want.." and then he started to get off me.

I put my hand on his leg and he looked at me confused. "I'll stay up with ya Dahv, don't worry about it,"

His eyes got big and he went back to sitting on me. "You don't have too.."

I put my hands around his waist again. "I want to,"

His face lit up "Yayy, sleepover!"

I laughed. "We live together Dahv,"

He shrugged. "Oh well,"

He put his arms around me and looked at me. "Watcha wanna do?"

"Uhm... " I shrugged "Anything, I don't care."

My stomach made a dying whale sound.

Both of our eyes widened and looked at my stomach. He looked back at me "You hungry?

I shrugged. "Sorta," And then I looked at him and pouted. "Can you make me something?"

He rolled my eyes. "Fine.. "He got off my lap and pulled me up with him.

I smiled like a child. "Don't judge me Dahvie,"

He laughed. "Chef don't judge,"

We were laughing when we walked in the kitchen.

"What do you wanna eat?" He asked. He was basically the cook around here.

"Hmm... Ravioli," I said.

He rummaged through the coverts. "You're lucky, this is the last one.."

I let out a squeal of delight. "Thank you Dahvikins," I ran up and kissed him on the cheek.

I saw his cheeks get a little red. "Love you too JayyBear," And then he started to take the top off the can with the can opener. I walked over to the table and started looking through my phone.

I smiled, feeling a little proud that I made Dahvie blush.

I smirked and tweeted "Nothing like Ravoli, made by Dahvie"

"Ow, fuck.." I heard from over the counter.

I looked over at Dahvie.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I just cut my finger on the can,"

I started over to him and looked down to his finger.

"Jayy?"

I took his hand and gently put his finger to my lips and kissed it, getting a little blood on my lips. I looked at him and smiled "Be more careful, Okay?"

He nodded and stared at me.

I laughed. "You Okay?"

"Uhm, yeah," He smiled. "I'm fine," And then he went back to opening the can more carefully.

I smiled and licked the blood off my lips. I didn't notice he was still staring at me, well, not me, but my lips.

I laughed. "Dahv?"

"Huh?".He said blinking a few times.

I pointed at the can halfway opened. "I'm hungry,"

He looked back at the can and softly laughed. "Sorry about that.." He undid the rest of the lid.

He went in the cabinet and pulled put a bowl. "How much you want?"

"Fill the bowl," I said.

He laughed. "Okay then.."

He filled the bowl and stuck it in the microwave.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Aren't you gonna have any?"

He shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

I looked at him confused "Didn't you say that last night?"

He froze. "Yeah.."

I started thinking. "Dahv, when is the last time you ate?"

"Uh.." He looked everywhere but at me. "Two week's or so ago.."

I stared at him, but I kept my voice calm. "Why?"

He crossed his arms across his chest, like he was trying to cover himself. "If I tell you, you'll be mad.."

I walked over to him and put my arms on his shoulders. "I promise I won't."

He looked at me. "Because. I'm a fat ass."

I stared at him. "Dahvie.."

I pulled him in for a hug, not giving him a chance to reply. "Don't you ever say that! You're perfect, don't you ever ever think different. Your fans, and me love you just the way you are."

He hugged me back. I pulled away a little so I could see his beautiful face. "Will you please eat something?"

"But-" His stomach growled, and I could feel it. He shut his eyes tight and bit his lip.

"Please Dahv.. for me?"

He looked at me and nodded. "For you." He untagled himself from my arms and went to get another bowl.

The microwave beeped and I went to get my food out. I grabbed a fork and went over to the table and dug in.

A few minutes later, Dahvie was at the table too, but he was kinda just staring at it.

I frowned at him."If you don't eat, I'll feed you,"

He laughed."You have fun with that.."

He thought I was joking.

"Dahv..." I warned.

"Jayy..." He said mockingly.

I shrugged and got up. I walked over to him and sat on his lap. I picked up his bowl with the fork and looked at him. "Open up.." I said.

His eyes widened. He slowly opened his mouth and I gently put the fork in his mouth and he bit down and took it. He chewed slowly and swallowed.

He closed his eyes tight. "Oww.."

"This is why you shouldn't stop eating for so long.. your stomach isn't used to it, so it's gonna hurt when you eat again. Don't worry, it'll go away in a few more bites."

He looked at me. "How do you know so much about this?"

I looked down. "I used to do it too."

We didn't say anything else after that, I just fed him. He grimaced in pain a few more times, until he finally got used to it. The bowl was empty and Dahvie said he was full.

His eyes started to droop. I smiled. "Are you sure you don't wanna sleep?"

He looked at me. "I don't wanna sleep alone though..."

"You could sleep with me," I said.

His eyes went a little big. "Really?"

I shrugged. "Why not?" And then I yawned. "C'mon Dahv, let's go to bed," and then I held out my hand to him.

He smiled and took my hand and we walked up stairs and into my room. I stripped down into my boxers and Dahvie did the same.

We crawled into bed and I shivered. Damn this blanket for being so thin.

I felt warm arms wrap around me. "You cold?"

I turned my body so I was facing him "Mmhmm."

He smiled and opened his arms. I slowly crawled into them and put my head on his chest.

"Night JayyBear,"

"Night Dahv,"

In a minute or so, I fell asleep, safe in the arms of the one I love so much..

**Review? Favourite? Follow?**


	4. Build a BearPanda :3

**C'mon peoples Review! They make me smile :3 **

Dahvie's P.O.V

Since when did it get so warm? It's usually freezing in my room..

I opened my eyes and saw Jayy. He was cuddling into my side and my arms were around him.

Aww. He's so adorable. I mean, he's adorable on a daily basis, but still, he's cute when he's sleeping too.

I gently unwrapped my arms from around his waist and peeled his arms from mine and stood up.

I leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Morning JayyBear," I spoke softly so wouldn't wake him.

I got up and went to my room and got dressed, and started downstairs to get some water.

My phone buzzed and I pulled it out and looked at it. I got a text from Jay.

Jayy: Make me waffles. Pwease.

I smiled. I went over to the freezer and took out two Eggo Waffles and put them in the toaster.

Jayy walked in the room with some basket ball shorts and a black tank top.

"Morning," He yawned.

I smiled. "Hey"

He stretched like a cat and sat down. "Where're my waffles?"

"In the toaster." I said.

The waffles popped up and I took them out and put them on the plate and got some syrup.

"Here ya go.." I put the plate on the table in front of him.

"Thank yooouuuu," He put lots of syrup on and looked at me.

"Don't judge me, I like syrup.."

I laughed. "I Don't judge," And then I got some water and sat down.

He gave me a serious face.

I shifted in my seat "What?"

"Eat." He said.

I crossed my arms and pouted. "But I ate last night."

"Dahv.."

"Hmm?"

"What do you think your fans would say if they knew that you were starving yourself?You're their role model, what if they think it's okay for them to do it to themselves?"

I froze. My fans are my everything, they help me get past the hate. I love them.

I sighed. "Damn you being right.." I went in the freezer and pulled out a Toaster Stroodle and put them in the toaster.

He smiled. "Thank youuuu."

A minute or so passed, and the Stroodles popped up. I took them and walked back over to Jayy at the table and bit into it.

He raised and eye brow at me. "Aren't you gonna put icing on it?"

I shook my head. "It's too sugary, it's too sweet. It's gross."

He laughed. "Can I have it?"

I laughed and handed him the two icing packets. "Knock yourself out.."

He squealed very gaily and grabbed the packets and started to suck the icing out.

Either way, I still love him. He thinks it's a friendly way, but I don't. I realized that I was Gay a few months ago.. our first stage kiss. Yes, I have gone gay for Jayy. Yes, I have fallen in love with him.

"Dahvie?"

"Huh?"

He smiled. "You've been staring at me for like 5 minutes. You Okay?"

I blinked "I'm fine. Just thinking." I smiled at him and went back to eating.

"Oh."He said. "So... watcha wanna do today?"

I shrugged. "Wanna go to the mall?"

His face lit up. "Yeah, I'll go get dressed,"

He walked out and I stared at his ass as he went.

I sighed and finished my toaster stroodle.

He would never feel the same way. If I told him, he'd probably just turn me down, or worse, laugh at me. We have so much right now, I don't wanna ruin it.

"You ready?"

I looked over at Jayy wearing his favorite Batman hoodie. "Yuppers,"

We went outside and got in the car and started driving to the Mall.

*Skipping the long boring car ride*

"Daaahhhvvviiiieeee,"

I laughed. "What?"

"Can I make a Build a Bear?" He said making a puppy dog eyed look as we got out of the car.

How could I say no to that adorable face? "Okay, fine."

He squealed and grabbed my hand, kinda pulling me into the Mall, and then into the Build a Bear workshop.

"How May I help you?" The lady behind the desk asked. She looked at our linked hands and then back at us and smiled.

"I wanna make a Bear!" Jayy said sounding like a little girl.

She kept smiling. "Right this way,"

We still haven't pulled our hands away, so we just walked over to the rack of stuffed animals.

"First, you gotta pick one out." She explained.

Jayy went over to the rack and examined the animals. After like five minutes he joy. "Found one!" He held up a cute Panda.

"Okay, now we stuff it." She said. We went over to the machine and she took out the hose. Jayy stuffed it and she took it to the back to go sew it up. She came back and smiled and lead us over to another part of the room where a big thing of hearts laid.

"Pick one up," She said

Jayy reached out and plucked a heart out of the basket.

"Now, make a wish and kiss it, and then put the heart in the Panda."

I saw him think for a few seconds and then he kissed the heart and delicately put the heart in the little opening.

She smilied at us. "I'll be at the desk waiting for you to pay. You just have to dress it up now." And then she walked off.

Jayy dragged me over to where the clothes are and picked out a red biker jacket, and sunglasses.

He gushed "He's soo cute," And then he gave the Panda a hug.

I just laughed. "You ready to pay?"

He looked at me and nodded his head. "Yup." He grabbed my hand and we went over to

the counter to pay.

The nice lady smiled at us. "What did you name it?" She asked Jayy.

"Bret." He said hugging the bear again.

"It's nice," She said and then turned over to the cash register. "That'll be.. 32.58"

I reached in my back pocket for my wallet and took it out. I took out two twenty dollar bills. She gave me my change and smiled. "Have a nice day,"

Jayy smiled. "You too!"

We walked out hand in hand.

"Where do ya wanna go next?" I looked up at him and saw he was thinking.

"Yo, homo's,"

I turned around and saw a kid wearing a black shirt and red basketball shorts walk up to us.

"Hey, why don't you guys leave? I mean, you're setting a bad example for the kids around here."

I raised my brow at him "And how is that?"

He pointed hands. "This is gross. You're setting example by walking Like this in public. It's against the bible."

Jayy glared at him "Hey..."

He looked at him. "What foggot?"

"In the bible it says to not judge others. So leave us the fuck alone." He growled.

Then he did something I wasn't expecting. He leaned down to me and kissed me. It only took seconds for me to kiss back. He wrapped his as around my waist and I did the same to his shoulders.

He broke the kiss and gave the guy the finger.

"C'mon, let's go somewhere else," I said taking his hand and leading out the mall. I ignored the tingling sensation only lips and went in the car and started driving off.

**Review? Favourite? Follow?**


	5. Carnival

Dahvie's P.O.V

"Where're we going Dahv?"

I smiled at him. "We're almost there. Calm yo tittays,"

He huffed and crossed his arms around his chest and pouted. "Daaaahhhvvv,"

"Jayyyyyyyyyy," I mocked him.

He stuck his lip out and slouched in his seat.

About five minutes later, I could see the carnival. I hope he liked this.

"We're here!" I yelled making Jayy jump.

He looked around and his face lit up. "Omigod, a carnival! I haven't been to one in forever! C'mon Dahv, let's go." He jumped out of the car and waited for me to get out, and he grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the crowds of people.

"What do you wanna do?" He asked.

I looked around. Until I saw a carousel.

I turned over to him. "Can we ride the carousel?"

He looked at me. "I dunno Dahv's-"

I gave him my best puppy dog eyed look and stuck my lip out. "Please JayyJayy?"

He sighed. "Fine.."

I jumped up and squealed. I dragged him over and the line was short, so we got to go right on.

I looked at him. "Share a horse with me."

He looked at me confused. "But, their too small.."

"I got an idea. C'mon."

I looked for the biggest horse I could find and sat on it backwards. "Sit on my lap."

He went up to me and sat on my lap so his back was facing me. "Turn around, so you're facing me."

He did and I took his hands and made him grab the pole so we didn't fall off.

He was basically straddling me, but I didn't mind at all.

"Does this bug you?" I asked snaking my arms across his chest.

He smiled. "Not at all"

The ride went on like this for a few minutes, we were laughing our asses off from the looks we got.

The ride stopped, and we got off, still laughing.

Jayy's P.O.V

The looks we got were priceless. I was still laughing when we got off.

Dahvie took hand and threaded our fingers. "Watcha wanna do now?"

I shrugged. "I don't care. Anything."

Then we started walking randomly, not really caring where we went.

We were passing the game booths when Dahvie gasped.

I looked at him confused. "Dahvie?"

He looked at me and he looked like a child he pointed at a cute stuffed Zebra that was hanging in the prizes.

"I want that Zebra, JayyJayy, can you please try to win it for me?"

I smiled at his adorableness. "Sure, anything for my Dahv"

Apparently, it was the game where you had to throw the ball and knock the pins down.

"You wanna play?" The girl behind the counter asked.

I nodded. "How many times do I have to play to get that Zebra?"

She smiled politely. "Three times. You only continue if you take them all down."

I nodded. "Okay, give me three sets of balls,"

"That'll be three dollars.." She said.

I gave her the money and she gave me nine balls to throw.

I picked up one ball and aimed for the middle. I guess I actually have pretty good aim, because I threw and to my surprise, all the pins got knocked down.

"Okay. Two more times."

I picked up another ball and aimed for the middle just like last time. It hit the mark and they all fell down.

"You got this Jayy," Dahvie said.

I laughed and picked up another ball and aimed for the middle, and I hit it, they all fell.

The lady smiled. "Congratulations," She took down the Zebra and handed it to me.

I smiled and took it. I looked over at Dahvie and held it out to him. "Here Dahv,"

He smiled and took it and hugged it. "Thank you Jayy, I love it." He reached out and hugged me.

I hugged back. "Not a problem."

He pulled back and looked at me. He was smiling.

Then when I was about to step away from the hug, he went on his toes, and pushed his lips into mine. Wasn't expecting that..

**Review? Favourite? Follow?**


	6. Confessions

Dahvie's P.O.V

I pulled back from Jayy, realizing what I've done. Did I fuck our friendship up?

He pulled back and looked at me with eyes that showed Hope and confusion.

He smiled sweetly at me and put his forehead on mine "What was that for..?"

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Umm.. for uhh.. winning the Zebra for me.. thanks."

His smile dropped, but just a little. "Oh.." He pulled away from me "No problem."

Awe, I didn't wanna make him sad.. Why was he sad?

"Hey, you wanna go on the Farris Wheel?" I was trying to lighten up the mood.

He nodded and smiled. "Sure Dahv, let's go,"

He took my hand and threaded our fingers. We started out way towards the Farris Wheel, and stood in line for about five minutes, talking about random stuff.

"Yay, it's our turn!" I said jumping. I couldn't help it, I've never been on a Farris Wheel before.

The guy led us to the seat and we sat down, still hand in hand.

Then it started and we went up and up. I looked over at Jayy and my smile dropped. He was squeezing his eyes shut and was squeezing my hand.

"JayyJayy?"

He slowly opened one eye to look at me, but he must've seen how high we were so he leaned forward and buried his face in my chest.

"What?" He said.

"Are you.. afraid of heights?" I said and put my arms around him.

He just nodded.

"Awe.. Why didn't you tell me? I would've never suggested this.."

"I thought you would make fun of me.." He mumbled.

"Jayy, look at me,"

He slowly lifted his head and looked only at me.

"You're perfect, there is nothing wrong with you. You have an amazing personality, I.." I cleared my throat "Jayy, I love you."

He looked at me. "I know you do Dahv, I love you too,"

"No, I mean I love you, more than a friendly way,"

His eyes went huge. "Dahvie.."

I looked away and I could feel tears build up in my eyes. "I ruined it haven't I?"

"Ruined what...?"

"Our friendship.." I blinked away the tears.

"Dahv.. look at me,"

I didn't move.

I felt a slender finger go under my chin and my head moved towards Jayy's beautiful eyes.

"Jayy, I-"

I was cut off when Jayy crushed his lips into mine.

He pulled and looked me in the eyes. "I love you too Dahvie,"

And that's when everything on my life finally felt complete for once.

**Review? Favourite? Follow?**


	7. Keeping Memories

Dahvie's P.O.V

The carnival went great. We went on tons more rides, and after that and got some cotton Candy.

I took Jayy's hand and started dragging him to the photo booth. I had an idea..

He giggled. "What are you doing Dahvikins?"

I smiled at him. "I wanna get your facial expression,"

"What do you-"

I stopped outside the booth and smiled. "You'll see."

I turned around and put four quarters in the slot and climbed in and pulled him with me.

"Dahv, what are you-"

"Jayy.. I have a question,"

He looked at me confused. "Yeah..?"

The first photo snapped.

I took his hands and looked him in the eyes. "Well... you know how I said I love you?"

Second photo snapped.

He nodded "Yeah..?"

"Well.." I looked down at our hands again.

Third photo snapped.

I looked back at him "Jeremy Brian Griffis, will you go out with me?"

His eyes went huge and he covered his mouth.

Fourth photo snapped.

He just stared at me. "Jayy?"

He nodded. "I'd love to go out with you, Jesus Davis Torres.."

He grabbed my shoulders and crushed my lips to his.

Fifth photo snapped.

He pulled away and smiled at me and put his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes

Sixth photo snapped.

He smiled at me and took my hand. "C'mon, lets go home Dahvs"

I smiled and nodded. "Okay.."

We got out of the photo booth and looked at the pictures that came out.

I smiled. They captured the moment perfectly, just how I wanted.

We walked to the car and drove home in a comfortable silence.

I parked our car outside the house and looked over at the passenger seat at Jayy.

He was fast asleep.

I smiled. I reAched over and shook his shoulder gently. "JayyJayy, wake up, we're home.."

He just stirred and swatted my hand away.

I sighed, and got out of the car. I went over to the passengers side and undid Jayy's seat belt and gently picked him up bridal style, putting his head in my chest.

I walked over to the door and it was difficult for me to get my keys out and unlock the door, but I somehow managed.

The door opened and I walked in and closed it behind me with my foot. I walked up stairs and went in my- our- room and laid Jayy on the bed.

I changed into some sweat pants and a white tank top. I went over to Jayy, and gently stripped him to his boxers.

I bed and kissed him on the head. "Night JayyBear, I love you."

Then I drifted off into a nice light sleep.

**Review? Favourite? Follow?**


	8. Gym

**My clusterfuck of a computer earased the chapter I was wroking on.. It waz so beautiful... Now I have to write it again... ;-; With some help of brookehatake22 of course.. Let's do this.. again ;-;**

Dahvie's P.O.V

It's so warm..

I snuggled closer to what was in my arms and my eyes fluttered open and I looked around. I was in my room.

I looked down and smiled when Jayy's adorable face was shown sleeping on my chest. His perfect smooth lips were parted and his hair was in a crazy cute bedhead. He's perfect either way, it's even better knowing he's finally mine..

I gently untangled myself out of his grasp and got out of bed, trying my best not to shake it as much so I would't wake him. I got up and turned around and faced him. I smiled and bent down and kissed his forehead "Good morning JayyBear."

I turned and looked at my little station where I did my hair and makeup and into the mirror grimaced. I looked like hell.. My lipstick was smeard so bad that it went up to my nose and my unity stripes were smeard that they were in my hair and they looked like big blotchy circles.

I looked away from the mirror and decided to take a quick shower. I padded over to the other side of the room and grabbed my towel. I went over to the door and closed it gently, and made my way to the bathroom. I gently closed the door behind me, not bothering to lock it, and slowly started stripping.

I left my discared clothes on the floor where they were and went over to the shower and turned it on, waiting for it to adjust to a tempurature I'm comftorable with and hopped in.

Jayy's P.O.V

I shivered and tried to reach for Dahvie's body for some warmth, but all I felt was the cold sheets.

I opened my eyes. No Dahvie. Huh..

I sat up and stretched like a cat before I looked around. I'm in Dahv's room. I looked around some more. I'm never really in here often.. There was some anime posters, some Hollywood Undead posters, Greenday, Batman, The Relapse Symphony, and a cute little chandelier thingy hung below his light bulb.

I heard the shower running. That must be him. I looked over and saw a little station where I see him doing his makeup and hair sometimes. I caught glimpse of myself in the mirror and shuddered. My hair was everywhere and my makeup was slightly smudged.

I was about to get up to fix myself, but Dahvie came in with a towel hung loosly around his hips, his hair was down and slightly longer do to it being wet, and there were water droplets running down his tattoo'd chest.

I couldn't help but stare at his body. Sure, I've seen him naked before but this.. this was just plain fucking sexy.

"Why, hello Sleeping Beauty, you're awake."

I looked up at his face to see he wasn't wearing makeup and he looked absalutely beautiful with none on..

I nodded not trusting my voice.

He looked at me concerned. "You okay? You're kinda just staring into space.."

I finally spoke up. "Uh, yeah. I'm, uh, fine.." I trailed my eyes down to his v-lines.

He smirked and put a hand on his hip making the towel shift some and show some of his leg and inner thigh. "Naughty naughty thoughts Mr. Griffis.." He made his way over to me and bent down so his lips gently brushed my ear. "I'll punish you later." And then he gently bit my ear lobe.

My eyes rolled in the back of my head and I had to bite my lips so I didn't make any 'noises'. I nodded.

He gently pecked me on the lips and pulled back smirking and made his way over to his closet and pulled out a black shirt with a cross and some 'Avenged Sevenfold' shorts that went down to his knee.

"Now, if I get dressed in front of you, are you gonna stare?" He said teasingly.

I felt my cheeks get hot. "Not my fault you're sexy as hell.."

I saw his eyes widen and his cheeks take a shade of pink. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it.

I smiled in victourious and got up. "So, yes. If you get changed in front of me, I will most likely stare."

I saw the shade of pink get darker and he looked away. "Damn you.."

I giggled and stuck my tongue at him which he returned.

"So, you ready for today?"

I looked at him confused. "What's today?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's halloween silly!"

My face lit up and I jumped. "Yess! Are we still gonna go as Jane and Jeff The Killer?"

He smiled. "Fuck yeah!"

I smiled and giggled like a girl before running up to him and put my arms around his neck, hugging him, and getting some water on me, but oh well.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist and hugging me tight.

"I love you.." I mumbled into the crook of his neck.

He shivered. "I love you too JayyBear."

We stayed like that for a good five minutes, just holding each other before he pulled back and planted a kiss on my lips so softly that it made my head spin.

I tightened my grip on his neck bringing our bodies closer. We fit together perfectly.

He parted his mouth slightly and bit my lip making me gasp and deepen the kiss.

I could do this forever, but my lungs were begging for oxygen, so I pulled away breathing heavily, and he was doing the same.

I smiled and put my forehead on his, staring at his beautiful green/brown eyes.

"I love you." I repeated. I could never get tired of saying it. Never

He smiled too. "I love you too. Jayy."

I pecked him on the lips before I pulled back from his warm body and walked over to the door. "I'm gonna take a quick shower. Did you call everyone else and tell them about trick or treating tonight?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Rory, Aussie, Haley, Jason, Janna, and Jeffree are coming."

I smiled. "Yay! What time are we leaving?"

He shrugged. "Everyone said they would get here at like four o'clock and five-ish"

I nodded. "Mmkay." And walked out of the room and into mine. I grabbed my towel and and walked out into the hallway. Dahvie passed by, fully clothed and typing away on his phone.

I smirked remembering how I made him blush earlier..

"Hey, Dahv's?"

He looked up from his phone and walked back to me. "Yeah?"

I smirked at him. "I would take a shower with you, but you already got one." Then I bent down and brushed my lips along his ear just like he did to me not too long ago. "Next time, wait for me.." And then I pecked his neck and he shivered.

When I pulled back I smiled. He had the most cutest pink hue covering his perfect cheekbones.

I smirked. "See ya soon sexy." And then I slapped his ass making him squeek and jump before I walked over to the bathroom door and shut it behind me.

Dahvie's P.O.V

I stood there for a minute or so when I heard giggling behind me. I whirled my head around and saw Jayy. He was obviously naked, but he was poking his head out of the door and giving me the most innocent look he could manage.

"C'mon Mr. Lovestruck, you can't stand there forever. Finish your tweet to the fans, they're probably wondering where you are."

I looked down at my phone in my hands and at the unfinished tweet I was typing while I was walking out of my room.

I smiled back at him. "Hey, I was wondering.. Are we gonna tell the fans that.. Jahvie is real?"

He smiled at me and there was a childish twinkle in his eye. "Yeah, but not in a tweet. I wanna tell them in person."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "Like, on tour? At a concert?"

He smiled devilishly. "Yeah." Then without saying anything else he popped his head back inside the bathroom and closed the door.

I smiled and continued to walk back downstairs and checked the time. Ten o'clock. That seems like enough time to go to the gym for an hour or so.

I walked into the kitchen and went over to the fridge and pulled out a cold water bottle and sipped it and looked back at the unfinished tweet and typed.

'So in love with you, I'm so lovestruck 3 jayyvonhatesyou'

I smiled and posted it, trying my best to reply to all the replys I got a minute or so after.

About ten minutes of Twitter, holding his phone, Jayy walked in wearing a black tank top and some white basketball shorts.

He smiled cutely at me. "Really Dahv's?"

I looked up at him. "What?"

He held out his phone showing me the tweet I tagged him in and I smiled. "Yes, really."

He giggled and put down his phone, going over to the fridge and looking through. "Do we have any milk?"

I shrugged. "We should, it's probably behind all the other shit in there."

He started looking through, and then after like a minute or so, he shouted in victory and held up a hald filled gallon of skim milk. "Yayy."

He put the gallon on the counter and went over to the cabnet where we kept the snacks and stuff and pulled out a box of Kix and quickly made two bowls. He got two spoons and sat one down in front of me before he sat down himself.

"Thanks Jayy, but I never said I wanted any.."

He gave me a stern look. "Eat." Then his gaze softened. "Please eat Dahv.. For me."

I sighed and looked down at the corn flavored treat. "Fine.." I picked up the spoon and started eating.

We ate in silence, and when we finished I took both our bowls and put them in the sink.

"So, I was thinking." I said as I turned back to him. "I was gonna hit the gym today. You wanna come?"

He looked at me confused. "You know I don't work out.."

I shurgged. "So? I get lonely." Then I gave him my best puppy dog look. "Pwease JayyBear?"

He laughed and nodded. "Okay, fine. I'll just.. watch or something."

I smiled. "Yayy." And then went up stairs to get my gym bag and my water bottle before getting my keys and going back downstairs. "Let's go."

He smiled and we went over to the car.

Le skipping long boring car ride

We went through the doors at the YMCA to the gym and I set my gym bag down at a bench and looked at Jayy. "Well, you can just sit here and watch I guess."

He smiled. "I'm cool with that Dahv's." And then he bent down and gave me a short sweet kiss, which I gladly returned.

He pulled back and smiled. "Now, go do what you usually do."

I smiled and nodded and went over to the rack which held the weights and picked up my usual '30' and went over to the other bench on the other side of the room and set the weights down and cracked my knuckles and almost every other bone in my body. I leaned over and put one hand on the bench and using my free hand, I picked up the weight and started lifting. I always count to 100 before I switch arms.

About five minutes later, I switched arms and did the same.

When I was done with that, my arms ached, but only a little bit. I went over to my bag and pulled out my water bottle and saw Jayy staring at me.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You okay?"

He blinked. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

I giggled and whiped the hair that was clinging to my forehead from sweat away. "Okay.."

I took a big gulp of my water, making some dribble down my chin and neck before whiping it away.

I cracked my knuckles since they were sore from holding the weights in the same position for so long and went back over to the bench and put my weights away before I went over to the leg puller thingy and set up. I put it on 300 and started pushing and pulling with my legs, feeling the samilier burning sensation in my muscles but ignored it.

After counting to 200, I stopped and unhooked myself from the machine. I was about to get up to get my water bottle, but Jayy was in front of me smiling and hlding it in his hands.

"Need this?" He asked.

I smiled at him and took it. "Thank you baby," and took a long drink before giving it back to him. I stood up, my legs feeling like jelly a little bit, but I ignored it and went over to the crutches machine and hooked my legs under the openings and laid down on the little slainted cushion and took a deep breath before placing my hands behind my head and lifting myself up.

Snap!

My eyes snapped open and saw Jayy, holding his phone out and I looked at him, not stopping lifting myself up.

I smiled at him confused. "What are you doing?"

He shrugged and did a little tapping at his phone "I dunno.."

I gave him a wary look. "You're doing something.."

I shrugged and saved the picture. "I dunno.."

He gave me a wary look. "You're doing something.."

He smiled and puickly typed something.

I raised one of my brows at him, but didn't question it.

I counted to 200 before I stopped, with Jayy still beside me. I was panting heavily and I unhooked myself and sat on the cushion for a minute or so catching my breath and walked over to Jayy and sat down next to him and grabbed my water bottle, drinking the rest.

"Jeez Dahv, you're sweating." Jayy said looking at me up and down.

I laughed and looked at him. "Yeah, that kinda happens when you work out after so long. I usually don't sweat this much."

I shrugged and was about to get my bag, but Jayy put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and he was smiling at me. "Don't get up, you look beat."

I smiled and watched him go over to get my stuff and he came back and sat back down.

"Why, thank you." I said before taking the bag and pulling out the towel from inside and whiping my face with it.

He giggled. "No problemo."

Jayy's P.O.V

I was watching Dahvie with huge eyes. I knew he worked out.. but not this seriously.

He kept lifting the weight, and I lost count after 54. About 5 minutes later, he finally switched hands.

I didn't really like guys with muscles, but Dahvie.. He's an acception.

After like 10 minutes, he set the weight down and made his way over to me.

I couldn't help but stare. His forehead was a little sweaty and he was breathing heavily.

When he was done with that, He made his way over to me and went to his bag and pulled out his water bottle."You okay? You're staring off into space again.."

I blinked from staring at his arms and looked at him. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

He giggled and whiped the hair that was clinging to his forehead from sweat away. "Okay.."

He took a long drink of his water, and I saw some of it dribble down his chin before he whiped it away.

He cracked his knuckles before he went over to the bench and put the weights away. He went over to to the leg puller thingy and set up. He put it on 300 and started pushing and pulling with his legs.

He didn't stop to take a breath or anything, he just kept going. I was surprised. If I were him, I would have passed out by now..

I started scrolling through my phone. I got bored and went on WattPad and typed in 'Jahvie' and started reading the first thing on the top. This should be interesting..

I was on the fifth chapter when I heard the weights hitting eachother and looked at Dahvie. He was unhooking himself from the machine looking seriously exhausted.

I picked up his water bottle and padded over to him.

He looked up at me, surprisingly, not breathing heavily.

"Need this?" I said shaking the bottle a little.

He smiled. "Thank you baby," He rached for the bottle and I let him take it out of my hand and took a big gulp.

He gave me back the almost empty bottle. He stood up, and I suspected him to fall or stumble, but he remained sturdy on his feet.

He gave me another adorable smile before he went to another bench that was slightly slanted and it had two holes big enough for someone to put their legs under.

I went over to my spot and picked up my phone from the bench. I have a little idea..

I walked back over to the machine Dahv's was on. His eyes were closed and his breathing was heavy.

I smirked and took a picture.

His eyes snapped open and he looked at me, not stopping his movments.

He smiled at me. "What are you doing?"

I shrugged and saved the picture. "I dunno.."

He gave me a wary look. "You're doing something.."

I smiled and puickly posted the picture on Tumblr and Twitter.

He raised his eyebrow at me, but didn't say anything.

After about 10 minutes, he finally stopped, and I just stood there, looking at the replies and comments I got on Dahvie's picture. I snickered.

He got up and we both walked over to the bench and plopped down. He reached over for his water bottle and drank the rest of it.

I looked at him. "Jeez Dahv, you're sweating.."

He laughed. "Yeah, that kinda happenes when you don't work out after so long."

He was about to get up to get his bag, but aI stopped him by putting my hand on his shoulder. "Don't get up, you look beat."

He relaxed back down and smiled and nodded.

I returned his smile and went over to the other side of the bench and got his bag, and plopped back down next to him.

He reached over and took while I handed it to him. "Why, thank you."

I smiled. "No problemo."

He took out a towel and rubbed the swaet off his face. "What time is it?"

I pulled out my phone again and checked the time. "Twelve thirty."

He shrugged. "Okay. Well, I'm done for today."

I smiled. "Good. I didn't even know you worked out so much."

He laughed and shook his head. "I would normally do more, but I wanna save my energy for tonight so I can walk around at trick or treating."

I felt my jaw drop. "You do more?"

He shrugged again. "Yeah." Then he gently closed my mouth.

I laughed. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just wanna go in the locker room to change into clean clothes."

He stood up and held his hand out to me. "You coming?"

The towel was hanging around his shoulders and he had his bag in his other hand. He smiled down at me.

I smiled and took his hand. When I took his hand, my stomach felt weirdly light and my gut was gently twisting.. In a good way.

He pulled me up and we walked hand in hand to the locker rooms.

When we got in, he let go of my hand and he put his stuff on the bench. He stretched and yawned.

"Tired?" I said leaning into some lockers behind me.

I looked around. No one is here. No one was in the gym either.. Huh.

He yawned like a child, showing his perfect white teeth. "Sorta,"

I giggled at his cuteness and hugged him from behind. "I have a confession to make."

He held my hands that were on his stomach and relaxed into me. "And that is..?"

I giggled again and pulled him closer. "Well.. Truth be told.. I think you're sexy as hell when you work out."

I didn't give him a chance to reply when I started kissing and nipping from his jaw line to his colar bone.

He tilted his head back so it was on my shoulder and sunk into me, humming softly.

I wanna hear that moan..

I bit his Collar Bone a little harder and he gasped letting out a breathy moan.

Looks like I found someone's sweet spot..

I smiled devilishly and bit harder and used my tongue.

"Jayy.. Fuck." He moaned.

I started sucking on that spot and he moaned louder.

I pulled off and looked at my work. I smiled successfully. A perfect love bite.

He gently slugged out of my arms and turned around to look at me and touched his neck where the hickey was.

He smiled at me. "What was that for?..."

I smiled and shrugged. "I couldn't help myself.."

He shook his head smiling. He looked at me and his smile turned into a evil one.

My eyes went huge and I backed up into the lockers behind me. ""Dahv's, what's with the look?..."

He didn't answer. He took his hand off of his neck and stepped up to me.

Really fast, He gently grabbed a hold on my wrists and pinned me up against the lockers behind me, my hands by either side of my head.

"Dahvie?" I said with big eyes.

He looked up at me smiling. "I still haven't punished you yet..."

My shocked expression changed into my normal cocky one. "Is that so? Watchu gonna do?"

He smirked again but didn't reply. He tilted his head down to my neck and started to leave gentle kissed around my neck and on my chest.

"I love you." He said and went up and kissed my lips.

I responded back, kissing him with all of my passion. Our lips moved together in sync and it was turning heated. He gently trapped my bottom lip between his teeth and tugged a little, nibbling on my lip ring.

My back arched and I let out a little moan. He took the oppertunity and slipped his tongue in my mouth. I didn't mind that he didn't ask for permission.

I loved how he explored my mouth. He tasted like whip cream and cherry blowpops. I gently bit his tongue and he moaned and pressed up against me more.

I moaned at the feeling of his body against mine and wrapped my tongue around his.

He moaned and I felt him grippen his hands on my wrists, but not enough to hurt me.

I managed to somehow tug my wrists out of his grasp and slide them across his waist. He hooked his arms around my neck and pulled our faces closer, deepening the kiss more.

My fingers found the hem of his shirt and slid my hands up his shirt and gently rubbed my finger down his spine.

He arched his back disconnecting his mouth from mine and trailed kisses down my Jaw to my neck.

He started nipping his way down my neck and over my chest. I'm glad I wore this tank top..

He nipped right above my right nipple and I moaned and arched my back. I took my hands out of his shirt and I tangled my hands in his hair and my breathing got heavy. He found it..

He started biting harder and sucking. I felt him use his tongue and I tightened my fist in his hair.

"Dahvie.." I moaned biting my lip.

He started sucking the flesh for about 4 more seconds and then he pulled off. Looking pleased at the lovebite he had left.

I slumped against the locker trying to get my breathing under control and looked at Dahvie.

"Holy... Shit.."

He looked at me confused. "What?"

"That.. was the best hickey I have ever fucking gotten."

He giggled and hugged me tighter. "I love you." He repeated.

I took his face in my hands and gently kissed him. "I love you too Dahvikins."

**Review? Favourite? Follow?**


	9. Halloween c:

Jayy's P.O.V

Dahvie slowly pulled back from me after about five minutes of just standing there and hugging. Don't judge me, I feel safe and warm in his arms.

He giggled. "I'm gonna get changed.." and with that, he grabbed his bag and started over to one of the stalls.

I laughed. "You know, you don't have to go in there to get dressed."

He froze and chuckled nervously. "Yeah, but I don't wanna disgust you."

I stared at him. "Dahv's.. You couldn't be able to do that."

He turned and faced me and shrugged. "I don't agree with you.. but okay."

He turned back around and started towrads the stall again, shutting it behind him.

I sighed and sat on the bench. I didn't know he was THAT insecure... I sighed again and pulled out my phone. I was still getting replies from the picture I posted of Dahvie.

I started replying and after a minute or so, Dahvie came out of the stall wearing a white tank top with sweat pants.

He looked at me and smiled. "Ready to go?"

I smiled and nodded, putting my phone in the pocket of my shorts. I got up and reached for Dahvie's hand, intertwining our fingers as we made our way out of the locker room, out of the YMCA, and into the car, slowly driving away.

_Skipping the car ride.. again_

When we pulled into the driveway, there was another car parked in front of us. Huh..

"Hey, Jayy, isn't that Jeffree's car?"

"I dunno.. Maybe." I squinted my eyes and I could see a pink and blue car seat. And on the rearview mirror, I could faintly see the word '_Diva_' hanging below it,

"Yeah, that's definantly his car." I mumbled opening my door and stepping out, closing it behind me.

I heard heels clicking on the dust covered driveway and looked up seeing a not-so-happy Jeffree getting out of his car huffing at us and crossing his arms.

"I've been here for like 20 minutes! Ya'll bitches kept me waiting."

I chuckled and Dahvie laughed. "Sorry.." We mumbled.

He just shook his head and uncrossed his arms. He smiled at us. "It's cool. Now c'mon, my heels are getting dirty."

We all started for the front door, which Davhie unlocked, and stepped into the living room.

"So, what do ya'll wanna do?" Jeffree said as he hung his furr coat on the coat rack.

I shrugged and laid down on the couch putting my hands behind my head. "Anything. I don't care." I closed my eyes and relaxed into the cushion.

"Uhm.. Jayy?. What's that?"

I opened my eyes and looked at Jeffree who was gawking at me like a science experiment.

I lifted myself up into a sitting position. "What?"

He pointed at my chest. "That."

I looked down and saw that my tank top shifted when I laid down. Dahvie's lovebite was still there.

I felt my cheeks heat up and I pulled my tank top up so it was covered once again.

"Ohhhh. Jayy, you're seeing some one?" Jeffree said gushing.

"Actually, he is." Dahvie spoke up.

I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back at me adoringly.

Jeffree looked between me and him. "What? Wait.."

Dahvie walked over to me and sat on my lap, hooking his arms around my neck and I hooked mine around his waist. He looked over at Jeffree and smiled. "Yes Jeffree, he's dating some one."

Jeffree, being his slow self, finally got it and his face lit up. He jumped up and down like a crazy fangirl. "Omigod! Fucking finally!"

I laughed at his childish behaviour and looked at Dahvie. He caught my gaze and looked back at me smiling.

I slowly leaned up and softly pressed my lips into his soft plump ones. He returned the kiss, which made it sweeter.

"Awww. Ya'll are so fucking CUTE together! Do the others know?"

I pulled away and smiled at Dahv's before looking at Jeffree. "No, but we'll tell them when they get here."

He nodded. "Okay. Do the fans know?"

I shook my head. "No. We're gonna tell them on tour."

"Okay. And your tour is when..?"

Dahvie sighed. "Tomorrow.."

He nodded again. "Mmkay."

He went over and sat next to us. "So, watcha guys wanna do?" He repeated.

I looked at Dahvie and his face lit up. "I know!" He untangled himself from me and ran up the stairs.

Me and Jeffree sat there sharing the same look. _The fuck? _

A minute or so later, Dahvie came rushing down the stairs, almost tripping, and ran up to us with some thin books and a big box of what I could see was crayons.

"Oh hell no." Jeffree said behind me staring at the books in Dahvie's hand. "Seriously Dahvie? You want to **color**?"

He gave a childish grin and nodded his head. "Mhmm!" And then he looked at me. "Can we Jayy? Pwease?"

I couldn't help but smile at his adorable childish behavour. How the hell could I say no to him? I laughed. "Sure Dahv's, why not?"

He jumped and handed me a Dora coloring book.

Jeffree sighed and held out his hand. "Okay, fine, I'll join."

Dahvie smiled adorably and handed him a Spongebob coloring book.

Dahvie went over to the stereo and put in a random CD. The music started and he turned back to us.

"Let's get this party started!" He pactially yelled. He picked up his coloring book and sat down next to me on the couch.

I laughed and draped an arm around him. He relaxed into my side and we went into our own little worlds colring. I felt like a child again, trying my best to stay in the lines.

When I finished, I looked at my picture and laughed.

Dahvie looked at me. "What?"

I held up my coloring book to him and he looked at my picture and burst out laughing. "Holy shit... What did you do to her?"

"What?" Jeffree asked from across the couch laying on his stomach.

Dahvie took the book out of my hand and handed it to Jeffree. He took it and looked at it. After a serious poker face, he started laughing really hard. "I will NEVER watch Dora the same way again!"

He Dahvie back the book and he stared at it, still laughing. "It's creepy as hell, but halarious. What did you do?"

I took the book and looked at it again. It was Dora wearing a ballet dress, she was on one foot and her other leg was bent, so she was in a type of twirling positin, and her hands were raised in the air. I colored her whole eye with a dark red crayon so it looked like they didn't have any sockets. I took a lighter shade of red and did what looked like trails of blood coming out of her eyes and down her face. Then I colored her outfit rainbow, and above her head, I wrote '#Fabulous'

I shrugged. "Imagination?"

He shook his head smiling. "What a lovely inagination you have."

I smiled. "Why, thank you." And pecked him on the lips.

He smiled at me and returned to his own picture. I didn't feel like coloring anymore so I pulled out my phone and started scrolling through Instagram.

"Hey, guys." I looked up from my phone and saw Dahvie do the same with his coloring book.

"Hmm?" Dahvie said.

Jeffree turned of his back and looked up at us. "I'm hhuunnnggrrryyy."

At the thought of food, my stomach made a dying whale sound.

"Yeah, me too." Then I looked at Dahvie. "Can you make us something pwease?"

He laughed and got up. "Sure. C'mon."

I smiled and took his hand and he absently pulled me up. Jeffree got up and followed us into the kitchen.

"Damn.. Ya'll need a maid or something.." Jeffree said looking at the clutter on the table.

We laughed. "We're too lazy and buzy to clean." I said.

He raised his eyebrow at me, but didn't question it. And as if he lived here, he strolled over to the cabnet where we kept the snacks and rummaged through.

Dahvie turned to me. "Watcha want?"

I started thinking and smiled. "Ninja food!"

He looked at me dumbly. "What?"

"Ninja food." I repeated more slowly.

He paused. "Be more descriptive..?"

I rolled my eyes. "Raman Noodles."

He laughed. "Why do you call them Ninja Food?"

I shrugged. "Because they're fast to make, and they're called Instant Noodles. Ninja's are fast, so I call it Ninja Food."

He laughed and shook his head. "Okay, I'll make you some.. Ninja Food."

My face lit up and I kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Dahvikins."

He smiled at me and went over to the cabnet Jeffree was rummaging through, and pulled out a packet of Raman Noodles.

Shortly after, Jeffree pulled out a bag of Doritos and walked over to the table and opened them, somehow not messing up his pretty pink long delicate nails.

I went over to the counter and sat on it. I was watching Dahvie as he put the noodles and water in a bowl and into the microwave.

"So, what time will the bus be here tomorrow?" Davhie asked as he went over to me and drapped his arms around my waist.

I put mine on his shoulders and started thinking. "At Twelve c'clock in the afternoon. At least, that's what Haylee told me.."

He nodded and put his head in the crook of my neck. He seemed tired.

As if on cue, he let out a big yawn.

"Tired?" I asked pulling him back from my shoulder and smiling at him.

He nodded. "Either that, or I'm so stressed that it's making me tired.."

I couldn't blame him. Going on tour is tough. Sure, it's fun meeting our fans and going to different states, but still, we get homesick and tired from preforming. Sometimes, it gets so hard, I'll even burst out crying, and Dahvie would settle me down.

I nodded and started rubbing his shoulders. Damn, he was tense.

He put his head on my shoulder again and I kept rubbing his shoulders. Whenever I felt a knot, I would dig my fingers into it and it would loosen.

"That feels really good.." He mumbled into my shoulder relaxing into me more.

I laughed. "Turn around."

He didn't question me, he just turned around and his back was facing me.

I kept digging my fingers into his back and he would humm in pleasure from the massage.

After a few minutes of this, I couldn't feel anymore knots. "All done."

He stretched and turned back to me smiling. "Thank you baby," And then leaned up and gently placed a soft kiss on my lips.

I smiled into the kiss and pulled back. "No problem."

The microwave beeped and Dahvie untagled himsle from me and went over to it, using a cloth to pull it out so he didn't burn his hands.

I smiled and looked over at Jeffree, who was smiling at me and Dahvie, shaking his head. He started munching on another Dorito he delicately plucked out of the bag.

"Here you go."

I looked over at Dahvie holding the bowl in his hand out to me, with Ninja Food and a fork in it.

"Thank youu" I chirped, talking the bowl out of his hand.

He smiled at me. "No problem at all." And then he pecked me on the cheek and went over to sit next to Jeffree. He pulled out his phone and started tapping on his screen.

I smiled and took some noodles on my fork, and blew on it. I gently put it in my mouth and was surprised that it didn't burn my tongue.

I was halfway through my bowel when I realized.. Dahvie wasn't eating anything.

"Hey Dahv's?"

He looked up from his phone and smiled at me. "Hmm?"

"Come here for a second please." I used my stricked voice.

He furrowed his brow, confused, but got up and made his way over to me until he was standing in front of me. "Yeah?"

I didn't answer. I took a forkfull of noodeles and put them in my mouth, not swallowing or chewing them.

"Jayy-" I cut him off by kissing him while his mouth was still open, and used my tongue, gently pushing the noodles into his mouth, brushing his tongue in the process.

I pulled back and saw him chewing and then swallowing. He smiled at me and laughed. "Dude, what was that for?"

I shrugged. "I wanted you to eat something."

He laughed again. "I'll definatly eat if you feed me like that."

I giggled when we heard a cough and looked over to see Jeffree staring at us with a 'ew' look on his face. "I'm still here guys, so if you so kindly stop transfering food through your mouths while making out, I would highly appreciate it."

I burst out laughing along with Dahvie.

"I'm serious!" He said, trying to pull off a serious face, but failing miserably.

I regained controll after laughing and look at Jeffree. "Okay, fine, no more of that... For now."

He gave us one more disgusted look before picking up the bag on Doritos and rolling them up. "I lost my appatite.."

I was the one who decided to break the silence. "Hey guys, you know what we haven't done in a while?"

"Hmm?" They said together.

I smiled. "Who wants to play Super Smash Bro's?"

Jeffree faced cracked a smile and Dahvie's face lit up. "Yesh!"

I laughed and we all headed towards the living room, and Dahvie set up the Wii while me and Jeffree got the remotes and nunchucks.

We all gathered on the couch when Dahvie turned on the Wii and waited for the game to load.

"I'm gonna kick both your asses," Jeffree said snickering at us both.

"You wish!" Dahvie said.

The game loaded and all of us shut up and picked our characters. I picked Kirby, Dahvie picked Sonic, And Jeffree picked Princess Peach.

"Let's do this!" I yelled as I picked the game map.

We only gave everyone one life, so I ended up dying, cuz Dahvie sneek attacked me while I was fighting Jeffree.

Dahvie looked over at Jeffree. "Just you and me Queen Bitch,"

He nodded at Dahvie, somehow keeping a straight face. "Why yes, it seems it has come to this."

Dahvie looked like he was about to cry. "I'll always love you man."

Jeffree frowned and blinked his eyes fast, as if he were blinking back tears. "And I, you."

I laughed at there little 'moment' and relaxed back into the couch. They were horrible actors..

They continued thier fight, and Jeffree ended up winning because he got the Power Ball.

This continued for a while, until we heard a knock on the door.

I made no move at moving, neither did Dahvie. Jeffree sighed and got up, going to the door and opening to to reveal Rory, Aussie, Janna, Jason, and Hayley. They were obviously dressed up, besides Rory and Jason.

I looked at Aussie and saw that he had what looked like stitches across his lips, and he was wearing a plain black shirt and dress pants. Janna was obviously a Zombie, and she did the affects of her make up perfectly, making it look like there was chunks of flesh torn off and hanging, and she was wearing plain torn clothes. Haley was dressed up as Pikachu, no need for a description.

"Shit, we've been playing video games for almost two hours?" Jeffree said turning at us wide eyed.

I shrugged. "Better than doing nothing.." I mumbled.

"You guys aren't ready?" Haley said shaking her making her yellow ears dance slightly on her head. "We're leaving in a half hour, I suggest you get your costumes ready."

"Why, hello to you too." I said smiling as I walked up to her, giving her a big hug.

She was around Dahvie's height, so she wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me back. "Hey there Jayy."

I pulled away from her and stepped back to let Dahvie hug her. She was like me and Dahvie's daughter.

I looked back at everyone else. "Hey guys!" I chirped along with Dahvie.

"No time for greetings. Go get ready, or else we'll leave without you." Haley said smiling.

Me and Dahvie looked at each other with wide eyes before rushing upstairs to our rooms. When Haley says she'll do something, she will.

I went in my room, not even bothering to shut the door behind me, and went to my closet. I pulled out a black skirt that went a little above my knees and a black tanktop to wear under a white hoodie, with some simple black heels.

I quickly got dressed and went over to my mirror which sat on my dresser. I quickly brushed my hair, not even bothering to style it and put on my eyeliner, then putting on black eyeshadow, giving myself a simple smokey eye look. I put on black lip stick and looked at myself in the mirror one more time before going out of my room and into Dahvie's.

He was at his little station, doing his hair. He was dressed in a white hoodie, with fake blood stains all around it and some plain black dress pants. He already had the Jeff the Killer smile, he just needed the black eyeshadow around his eyes.

I went over to him and stood behind him. "I do your hair, you do your make up?"

He smiled at me through the mirror and started doing his make up. I started doing his hair in his usual style form.

In about ten minutes, I was done with his hair and he was doing the finishing touches around his eyes.

He looked at me through the mirror and smiled, handing me a can.

"What's this?" I asked as I looked at the cans' cover.

"Black hair spray. It washes out." He said before going back to his eyes.

I nodded and started spraying the colors in his hair.

About five minutes later, we were both done.

"C'mon guys! We're leaving!" Called Aussie from downstairs.

Dahvie got up and smiled at me. His costume looked amazing. His gaze trailed down my legs and I saw him snicker through the fake smile drawn on his lips and cheek bones.

He looked back at me. "You should wear skirts more often."

I laughed and pulled him through the hallway and down the stairs. "Maybe. Only if you be a good boy."

"I'll be any kind of boy you want." He said in a husky voice and then slapped my ass with the hand I wasn't holding.

I felt my cheeks heaten up and I didn't look back at him when we reached the living room.

"You guys look awesome!" Jeffree said walking up to us giving me and Dahvie a once over.

I smiled. "Why, we could have looked better, if _someone _gave us more time." I said glaring over at Haley.

She laughed and shook her head. "Stop complaining. Now, lets go, I want candy." She handed all of us a pillow case.

We all laughed and went out the front door, and I took Dahvie's hand in mine, intertwining our fingers, as we all made our way down the street.

It was a little chilly, but not much. The sun was peaking its head from behind the trees, producing a faint glow of pink and dark orange in the clouds making a pretty sunset, begging to be lowered. Soon after the sky went from grey to dark and the street lights flickered on.

We stopped at the first house and knocked on the door. "Trick or treat!" We all chirped together.

An old lady poked her head out the door. She had a nice soft warm smile and she had gray short curly hair. She opened the door more, showing the big bowel of candy she had in her arms.

"Why, aren't your costumes lovely!" She gushed looking at us all.

"Thank you." We all said.

We got in a crooked type of line and all got one big candy bar. The perks about living on a street with nice old rich people is their Halloween candy.

We all continued our rout, going up the street and to another. I scared a little kid while his mom wasn't looking, Dahvie and I kissed right in front of the most homophobic religous people and pissed them off, Aussie kept stealing pieces of candy out of strangers bags when the weren't looking.. It was seriously fun.

We went up to a car with a guy handing out candy from the back in a box.

"Trick or treat!"

He looked at us and gave a warm smile.

"Looks like a drug deal.." Dahvie mumered.

Everyone laughed and the guys smile got wider.

"Maybe it is.." He said winking.

We laughed and talked for a minute before he handed us our candy and went to the next house.

No one was there, the only thing that was there on the porch was a bowl of candy that looks like it hasn't been touched. There was a sign above it that said 'Take one'

I snorted and walked up to the bowl and grabbed a handful.

Everyone did the same, and the bowl was gone.

"Take one... Hand full." Me and Dahvie said together.

Everyone laughed and we started home.

"So, Jayy?"

I looked down at Rory. "Hmm?"

"You and Dahvie are together now?" She said loud enough for everyone to hear.

I nodded smiling. "Yeah, we are."

"Fucking FINALLY!" Haley said from in front of me.

I laughed and Dahvie put his head on my shoulder, nuzzling it slightly. I put my head on the top of his and we walked like that.

By the time we got home, our bags were filled with candy. Everyone went into the living room on the couch and started chatting abount random stuff.

Dahvie's

Everything was perfect. My best friends are here, and so is my Jayy.

"Ugh, I can't find it!" Jayy mumbled next to me. He was digging through his bag of candy.

I looked at him smiling. "Find what?"

He looked at me and smiled. "My chips."

I made an 'ew' face. Seriously, how can people eat Halloween potato chips? They're so gross and tasteless.. I gave all mine to Jayy.

He laughed and went back to his bag. "Fuck it." He took the botton of his bag in both hands and dumped all his candy out on the floor.

I laughed as he finally found them in the mess he made and yelled in victory.

"Hey Haley, can you hand me a bag?" I called over to her through the kitchen.

A few seconds later, and walked out with a plastic Wallmart bag, handing it to me.

"Thank youu." I smiled at her and she smiled back, going back to the kitchen to whatever she was doing.

I turned back to Jayy and watched him take all of his bags of chips into one pile and his candy into another.

"Holey shit, how many bags of chips did you get?" I said staring at the clutter. There has to be more than twenty bags..

He shrugged. "I got mine, and you gave me all of yours, and some other people gave me theirs."

"Jesus.." I mumbled giving him the bag. "Put your chips in here, so it won't be such a mess."

He nodded and took the bag out of my hands. "Mmkay."

He put all of the bags into the Wallmart bag and took one out and opened it, starting to munch on the tatseless nasty treat.

After that, everyone started getting tired, and they all started getting their stuff to go home. I hugged all of them bye with Jayy and watched them get in their cars and drive away down the road.

"That, was seriously fun." Jayy said closing the door and heading to me on the couch.

I smiled and nodded. "Probably one of the best Halloween's yet." I added.

He smiled and sat next to me on the couch, leaning his head back relaxing.

"Watcha wanna do?" He asked opening one eye and looking at me.

I shrugged. "You wanna watch a movie?"

He closed his eye again. "Sure, I just wanna get changed and take my makeup off."

I nodded. "Yeah, me too." I got up and he handed his hand out to me, eyes still closed.

I smiled and took his hand, easily pulling him to him feet. He opened his eyes and smiled at me and we headed up the stairs.

I went over to the bathroom to wash off my makeup first. I managed to scrub off my fake smile and eyes, but some around my eyes still stayed, and I didn't feel like messing with it at the moment.

I went out of the bathroom and headed to my room, changing into conftorable Mickey Mouse pajama bottoms and a plain black shirt. I grabbed a big red fluffy blanket and started out my room.

I walked back downstairs to see Jayy sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. He had on a white tank top with fuzzy Hello Kitty pajama bottoms. The TV showed that he already put in a movie.

I smiled and made my way over to him, dragging the blanket across the floor with me.

He smiled at me and scootched over patting the side next to him. I sat down next to him and he wrapped his arm around me, so I snuggled into his side. I put the blanket around both of us and he put the popcorn on his lap.

He hit play on the movie and I reconized it was "The Perks of Being a Wallflower".

About halfway into the movie, I dozed off, feeling safe in Jayy's arms again.


	10. Lovestruck

Jayy's P.O.V

_Beep beep beep.._

Ugh, turn it off..

My eyes fluttered open and looked at my phone. I set my alarm last night before falling asleep on the couch with Dahvie.

I unwrapped one arm from Dahvie's waist and clicked the annoying alarm off. It's ten o'clock, the bus is gonna be here soon..

With my free hand, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and yawned. I blinked the spots from my vision and looked at Dahvie. He was cuddled up to me and my head was on his chest.

I slowly got up and shook him. "Dahvie.."

He mumbled someting and stirred slightly.

I went really close to his ear and used my 'scream'. "Dahvie!"

His eyes snapped open and his body litteraly jumped off the couch. "FUCK!"

I watched his pupils dialate to the light shining through the windows and he looked at me, breathing heavily from the scare. "What.. the hell.. Just happened?"

I laughed and gently kissed him. "Nothing. We have to shower and get dressed and stuff and pack for the tour bus. We have two hours."

It looked like all the tiredness was washed from his face and now replaced with seriousness. He nodded. "Mmkay. I'm gonna take a shower first to get all of this shit out of my hair" and then to prove a point, he reached his hand up and touched his hair, making some black paint spread on his palm.

I nodded. "Okay. I'll start packing my stuff."

He nodded and pecked my lips before getting off the couch and starting towards the stairs.

"Hey Dahv's?" I said looking over at him.

He stopped and looked over at me smiling. "Hmm?"

I smiled and blew him a kiss. "I love you."

He acted as if he were catching the kiss and brung it up to his lips, kissing it. He smiled at me adoringly. "I love you too."

He turned his back and started back up the stairs.

I sighed and got off of the couch, stretching and loosening my tight muscles. I grabbed my phone and headed upstairs, and into my room.

I looked around at the small bit of the clutter of clothes on my floor and sighed. This is gonna be so much work.. I took out my phone and started playing music. I can't pack or clean without music, I have no idea why.

I slumped my shoulders and put my phone in my pocket, carrying the music with me, and went under my bed, pulling out my suitcase and laying it on the bed, opening it, and going over to my closet.

I pulled out random shirts and jeans and shorts and stuff and started folding them. Jesus I hated floding..

When I was done with that, I started packing my hair stuff and makeup.

I was halfway done with that when Dahvie walked into the door, fully clothed, thank god.

He looked at me with a lost look on his face. "The shower is open~"

I nodded and smiled. "Okay, Dahv's. I'm almost done."

He nodded and leaned against the door, looking down. He looked as if he were in deep thought.

I finished up and looked at him. He was looking at the floor and frowning, leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed. He looked sad, or even angry.

I gave him a confused look and turned my music off. I walked up to him, putting my hand on his shoulder gently. "Dahv's?"

His head snapped up and he looked at me. "Huh?"

I looked at him. He looked sad and confused, like a lost puppy. "What's wrong baby?"

He looked away and then back at me. He smiled, and it looked forced. "Nothing. I'm fine."

I frowned at him and shook my head. I looked him straight in the eyes. "No. It's something. You know you can tell me anything.."

The smile slipped off his face and he stared at me. He looked down and studied the floor as he spoke. "Jayy... How much do you love me?"

I blinked at him. "Dahvie.."

He looked back up at me, obviously waiting for an answer.

I shook my head and spoke the truth. "Dahvie, I love you so much. You're pretty much the whole reason why I'm alive now. You're my other half, without you I'm incomplete, and all alone. I need you. I love you so much that I can't even describe it.." I trailed off looking in his beautiful brown/green eyes.

His eyes went huge, and he started at me, as if he wasn't especting an answer.

I bent down and kissed him so softly that is felt like I kissed a feather. I pulled back and looked him right in the eyes. "Don't you ever think differently."

He kep staring at me and it took a few minutes for him to speak up. "Why me?"

I looked at him confused. "Why you what?"

He shook his head and looked up at me. "Why.. am I the luckiest person in the soar system to be loved by you? And... I don't understand why someone this perfect would love.." He gestured to himself. "This... thing called a human.."

I shook my head and put my hands on his shoulders. "Dahvie.. There is not one little detail about you that is disgusting. You are not fat, or ugly, or anything in between. You are beautiful. Not just on the outside, but on the inside the most. To me, your body is seriously sexy and your face is adorable. But that's not why I love you.. I love you because you're always there for me. You accept me for who I am and don't judge me. You make me feel loved.. There are so many reasons why I love you."

He stared at me. And then his lips tilted up into the adorable smile I always loved. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me, with his head in my chest. "I love you so much Jayy."

I smiled and hugged him back, loving the smell of his hair and inhailed deeply. He smelled like fresh cut summer grass and like a newly lit match. "I love you too Dahvie. Always."

After about two minutes holding each other, I pulled back and looked at Dahvie smiling. "I'm gonna take a shower. You should get packing."

He nodded and leaned up, gently pressing his lips to mine, which I gladly returned.

I pulled away and smiled, pecking his lips one more time before saying "Go on. If we're late like last time, the bus driver is gonna be seriously pissed."

He nodded and smiled. "Okay." Then he slowly pulled out of the embrace as if he really didn't want to.

I went over and got my towel and headed over towards the door.

"Have fun getting wet."

I looked over at Dahvie and smirked. "I'll be getting wet about a lot more things too."And then I looked him up and down and without another word, I left the room and went into the bathroom smiling.

Dahvie's P.O.V

After Jayy eye-humped me, he left without saying anything else.

I just laughed and shook my head. I started towards my room and didn't even bother to close the door behind me.

I went over to the closet and pulled out tons of random clothes and set them on the bed. I pulled out my suitcase from my closet and put it on my bed. I started folding the clothes and putting them in the suicase. I started packing my hair accessories and makeup and zipped the case closed.

When I finished, I heard a soft sing-song voice right by my ear. "Knock knock.."

I jumped and whirled my head around and saw Jayy smirking down at me.

I put my hand on my beating heart and looked at him. "Jesus dude, that's the second time today you scared me shitless."

He laughed and went up to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "I sowwy Dahvie, pwease fowgive me?"

He stuck his lip out and batted his eyelashes. He was so fucking adorable.

"Pwease Dahvie?" He said again, and I could see tears welling up in his eyes.

I took my hand off of my chest and circled my arms around his waist. "I forgive you JayyBear, just please don't cry."

I felt him nod and he relaxed into me. I inhailed his sent of strawberries, watermaelon, and he had a very faint smell of ciggerate smoke.

I smiled and burried my face in his chest, loving the feeling of being in his arms. I felt him nuzzle his face in my damp hair and my smile got bigger.

I pulled back and kissed his colar bone and trailed feather-like kisses to his mouth.

I felt him smile into the kiss and he ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance. I refused and kissed him harder.

Then he nibbled on my bottom lip, which I wasn't expecting, and I gasped. He slithered his tongue in my mouth. That little sneak..

I felt him snake his hands up my shirt . He ran my fingers gently down his spine and I gasped and threw my head back. I couldn't help but arched my back, which make me press against him more. Whatever he did.. It feels really good.

I felt him use his nail and gently ran his finger down my spine again.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I arched my back again and let out a little breathy moan with my head still back. "Jayy.."

He chuckled. "Sensative, aren't we?"

"I've... Never known about that spot." I said still not opening by eyes.

He did it again, but with a little more force. I bit my lip from moaning loud.

I felt his breath by my ear. "Does it feel good?"

I nodded my head not trusting my voice.

He took his other hand, and put it up my shirt too, and started running both his fingers up and down my spine. I held my breath and arched my back more. I thought I was gonna do a backbend, until he finally stopped. I felt him take his hands out from my shirt and laced his arms around my shoulders.

I stood up straight and looked opened my eyes. I looked at Jayy and he had an amused grin on his face.

"That.." He started and then looked at the floor as if he were embarrised. "You... Are so fucking sexy."

I felt my cheeks heat up and I stared at him. "How?"

He chuckled and looked back up at me. "Because. You're sexy as hell. Your moan.. Alomst drove me over the edge."

I just shook my head and smiled at him. "Thank you"

He looked at me funny. "For what?"

I smiled and looked at the floor. "For making me feel like I'm not ugly. For making me actually feel sexy."

I felt his finger on my chin and he lifted my head up so that I was looking in his beautiful brown eyes. "I'll allways make you feel that way because it's true."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he rushed ahead and beat me to it. "Dahvie.. from all the years we've known eachother... Have I _ever _lied to you?"

I answered quickly, not even having to think about it. "No."

"Then why would I lie to you now?"

I looked down. He's got a point..

"Dahv's, please look at me.."

I looked back up into his eyes and all I could see was honesty and love. So much love.. "You're beautiful. Don't you think different." He spoke in a hushing tone that made my gut twist.. in a good way.

I nodded. "I'll try." And I will. For Jayy, I'll try to like myself more.

His face went bright and he hugged me again. "Thank you Dahv's. Thank you for trying for me."

I smiled and hugged him back, nuzzling my face in his chest. "I love you Jayy."

He kissed the top of my head. "I love you too Dahv's"

I stood there for about three more minutes before stepping out and smiling at him. "We should get the stuff and call everybody."

He smiled at me. "They already know. They have all the equipment and their gonna pick us up last. That's why the bus is coming later than usual."

I felt my face brighten up. "We don't have to haul any heavy stuff on the bus this time?"

He shook his head smiling. "Nope."

I jumped and squeezed him. "Awesome. This time, we actually have time for breakfast."

He laughed. "It seems so." And then he stepped out of the embrace and took my hand, pulling me towards the door. "C'mon, I'm hungry."

I smiled and I felt my stomach growl for once, and it hurt. I bit my lip and ignored it. I'll eat something, for Jayy I will.

When we walked in the kitchen, I walked over to the cabnet and pulled out a chocoalte fudge poptart and turned back towards him.

I unwrapped the snack and took a bite. "Watcha want?"

He was smiling at me and shook his head. He walked up to me and kissed my forehead. "Thank you."

i looked at him confused and swallowd. "For what?"

He looked at the poptart in my hand and back at me, still smiling. "Trying."

"Ohh." I mused out loud.

He nodded. "I want Kix. I can manage to make that on my own."

I smiled. "Okay.."

While he was making his breakfast, I leaned against the counter and munched on my own thinking about random things.

"Hey Dahv's?"

I looked over at Jayy chewing. "Hmm?"

"There is a bed on the bus this time right? Cuz I don't wanna sleep without you.."

I swallowed and started thinking. "Well, what Hayley told me is that there are 13 bunks and one king sized bed, plus the kitchen, living room, and bathroom areas."

He smiled. "The bed is ours. I don't care what they have to sy about it."

I laughed. "Okay.."

He took his bowl of cereal and went next to me and sat on the counter, taking spoonfulls of it and chewing loudly.

When I was done with my poptart, I was full, so I threw the wrapper away and walked back over to Jayy to see that he was done and the empty bowl was in the sink next to him. He was leaning back in the cabnet and his eyes were closed.

I smiled and walked up to him, wrapping my arms around his hips.

He didn't open his eyes. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and opened his legs so I could step between and be closer to him.

Since he was sitting on the counter, that made me the taller one by a few inches.

I put my chin on his head as he buried his head in my chest.

"I wish I was the short one.." He mumbled in my chest.

I laughed and kissed the top of his head. "And why is that?"

He shrugged and pulled me closer. "I'm used to being the short one. I used to hate it, but now, I miss it.."

I nuzzled his wet hair and smiled. "Well, do you want me to ask Jeffree for some high heals?" You know I would."

I felt him laugh in my chest and nod. "Yeah, you would too.. And he would bitch slap the hell out of you if you touched any of his shoes."

I laughed and shrugged. "At least you'll be happy being shorter."

I felt him smile into my chest and hug me tighter.

I pulled my phone out of the back pocket of my green skinnies and went to my music library, clicking on a random song. I turned the screen off and set in next to Jayy on the counter. The music was loud, but the beat came on and I knew it too well.

_You are my everything,_

_You taught me how to sing,_

_You took a chance on me, _

I started singing along.

_Opened my heart to see,_

_You have the golden key,_

_That simply sets me free,_

_You are my only hope,_

_The one I need the most,_

I pulled back and looked at him. He was looking at me lovingly.

_You are my light and dark, _

_The ever shining spark,_

_You are my other half,_

_You always make me laugh,_

_You are my dearest friend,_

_Forever till' the end,_

_We're simply meant to be,_

_For it is plain to see..._

I smiled as I completed the last six words.

He reached up and gently touched my cheek, rubbing his thumb in gentle circles as he used his beautiful voice to sing.

_I can't see myself without you, now that I've had a taste,_

_Everytime I close my eyes, I feel your lips, I see your face,_

_I'm taking back every hateful thing I've ever said about love, _

_I realize I need it, and baby you're the one,_

_I only smile when I'm with you,_

_I spend all day missing you,_

_I'm lovestruck, in your head, every thought, every breath,_

_You turned this boy into a man,_

_I promise I'll love you like no one can,_

_Here we are hand in hand,_

As if to prove a point, he took my hand and intertwined our fingers.

_My dream came true, now I'm your man..._

I could see tears build up in his eyes and I whiped one away before it could fall. I looked at him worried. "What's wrong JayyBear? No, please don't cry.."

He smiled at me through the tears. "I'm fine Dahv's."

I looked at him confused. "Then why are you crying honey?"

He kept smiling. "They're happy tears. I love you so much. I'm so lucky.. to have you."

I smiled at him and whiped away the last of his tears off his beautiful face. "I love you too Jayy. So much"

"Hey Dahv's, I was wondering if that song could.." He trailed off looking at the floor, obviously embassarsed.

I smiled. "Can that be our song Jayy?"

He looked back up at me and smiled really big. "Yes. I was thinking the same thing."

I returned his smile. "I love you Jayy."

He hugged me again and nuzzled his face in my chest. "I love you too Dahvie."

We pulled away from each other when we heard three solid knocks on the door.

""C'mon lovebirds! It's time to go, NOW!"

I pulled away from Jayy and looked over at the door in the kitchen (the back door) and saw Hayley standing there in the door's window, smirking at us.

I looked back over at Jayy and saw an adorable pink hue covering his cheeks while he was staring at Hayley wide-eyed in the door.

I laughed and looked at him. "Aww, JayyBear, you're blushing! It's so adorable!"

He looked back at me, pouting. He took his hand and covered his cheeks and mouth with his hand. "Not funny!"

I smiled and gently took his hand off his mouth. "No, please don't cover up. I wanna see your beautiful face~"

His eyes went big and the hue on his cheeks went darker and spread to his nose.

"Awe, awe, awee." I hugged him. "You're soo adorable!"

I felt him bury his head in my chest. "You're making it worse, stahp."

I giggled and pulled him back at arms length. He wasn't lying, the hue on his cheeks went from a faint pink to a bright red.

I gushed. "I can't help it, you're so adorable." Then I kissed both of his burning cheeks and smiled at him.

"Guys! C'mon, the bus driver is getting pissed. LET'S GOO"

I stepped away and held out my hand to Jayy. He smilied and took it. He was still blushing, but not as bad.

We walked up stairs hand in hand, and seperated to get our bags.

I went in my room and walked over to my bed and grabbed my suit case off of it. I walked into the hall and saw Jayy kinda dragging his bag on the floor with him. With all the gear and stuff he wears on tour, that thing has gotta weigh a ton.

I walked over to him and smiled. "Dude, you're going to break your neck if you try to carry that down the stairs."

He looked at the bag that was sitting on the floor next to him. "Well, how am I gonna get it on the bus then?"

I held out my hand. "Let me try."

He looked up at me and smiled, trying his best to lift it up off the ground to hand it to me.

It was heavy, but nothing I couldn't handle. I smiled at him. "I got it, lets go."

He smiled and quickly pecked my lips before rushing down the stairs, with me follwing behind.

Jayy grabbed the house keys and we went out the back door where Hayley was waiting.

She looked at me and smiled. "Aww, you're carrying his bag? So gentlemen like." She gushed.

I laughed and shook my head. "Okay, fine,"

Jayy next to me giggled. "Thank you Dahvikins~" And then he bent down and kissed my cheek.

I felt my cheeks burn slighty and smiled at him. "C'mon, we're gonna be late and the driver is gonna be seriously pissed."

Him and Hayley nodded, sharing a look. We all walked up to the bus, and slowly stepped on. The first person I saw was Aussie smoking a cigeratte with Brandy, and in the back was Adrian on his computer.

"Hey ya'll!" Jayy screamed.

Everyones heads popped up and they smiled.

Brandy abandoned her cigeratte in the ashtray and ran up to me and Jayy, hugging us causing all of us to huddle close together.

"Omigod, I've missed you guys!" She said squeezing us tighter.

I smiled and dropped the bags and hugged her back along with Jayy.

"Ey, I don't get no love?"

I looked up and saw Adrian. He was smiling at us.

I smiled at my body gaurd and pulled out of Brandy's embrace and hugged him hard. "Sup dude."

He hugged me back, being careful not to hurt me. "I've missed you guys"

I felt Jayy hug Adrian from behind me. "We missed you too dude."

Adrian hugged Jayy too and we laughed at the position we were in.

We stepped out of eachothers arms and smiled.

"Me and Dahvie call the bed." Jayy announced.

Adrian and Brandy looked at us funny. "What? Why are you guys gonna sleep together?"

I looked at Hayley. "You didn't tell them?"

Hayley shrugged. "It must have crossed my mind.."

I looked over at Aussie. "What about you?"

"He's Aussie dude, he forgets everything~" Hayley said.

"Hey!" Aussie said from the couch, glaring at Hayley.

"Can someone please tell us what's going on?" Brandy said.

I took Jayy's hand and intertwined our fingers and looked up at him lovingly. "Me and Jayy are a couple now~"

He smiled down at me. "Yup." And then leaned down and pecked me on the lips.

Once he pulled away, he looked at everyone in the room. "So we get the bed."

They all shared a look and nodded.

"Okay, ya'll can have the bed." Adrian said.

"Yay~" Jayy said with a smile.

Just then, the bathroom door opened along with the sound of the toilet flushing. Ryan walked out and looked at us.

His face lit up when his gaze trailed from Jayy, and then to me. "Omigod!"

He ran up to us and wrapped his arms around me and Jayy just like Brandy did. "It has been WAY too long! I missed you sooo much!"

I smiled and hugged him back. "I've missed you too."

"Ditto" Jayy said hugging him with me.

He stepped out and looked at all of us. "What have I missed?"

"Jayy and Dahvie get the bed." Aussie said from the couch, taking another drag from his cigeratte.

He looked at Aussie confused, and then at us. "Wait-"

"They're dating now." Brandy said.

Ryan looked from me, to Jayy, me, to Jayy, from me and then to Jayy again before he finally spoke. "Fucking FINALLY!"

I laughed and Jayy squeezed my hand. I looked up at him and he had a cheeky grin, and it looked so cute.

I took my hand out of Jayy's grasp and picked up the bags I dropped on the floor. "Well, we should go get settled then~"

I just wanna be alone with him for now. I know it's rude to leave all my friends when I haven't seen them in like a year, but I just wanna have some alone time with him.

He nodded, and gave me a flirty smile. "Sure Dahv's."

Hayley, Aussie, and Ryan groaned.

"Okay, let's get one thing straight," Haley started. "If you guys are gonna have sex on the bus, try to be quiet."

Me and Jayy laughed and I shook my head. "I can't promise that he'll be quiet."

In my side vision, I could see a pink color start to spread across Jayy's cheeks.

"Oh god, get out of here, you're making me sick.." Aussie said from the couch, smiling at us.

I smiled at Jayy and he hooked his arm through mine, and we started over to the back of the bus. Jayy opened the door and the inside showed a king sized bed with two nihtstands on either side of it, and there was a closet that had angers and shelves. The room wasn't so big, but there was enough room to walk around and stuff.

Jayy ran to the bed and faceplanted into the cushion.

I laughed and shut the door with my foot, and went over to the right side and put down our bags and strretched out my locked muscles.

"Jeez, you're tense already?"

I looked over at Jayy. He was on his knees with his legs kinda spead out and he was turned towards me, giving me a curious glance.

I shrugged and winced as I accadentially locked another muscle in my shoulder.

He frowned at me and motioned towards himself. "Come here."

I walked over to him and sat down on the bed.

He reached out towards my shoulder and starting rubbing it. I moaned as I felt the muscle loosen.

He laughed. "You're lucky I love you, or else I wouldn't be doing this. Turn around."

I smiled and placed a quick kiss on his lips before turning my back towards him.

"Jesus Dahv's, you're really tense." He mumbled as he dug his thumbs in my shoulder blades.

His touch was like magic. I would always let a little moan out or hum in pleasure as I felt the relief of a knot loosen.

After about five minutes of this, he finally took his hands from my shoulders. "There. No more knots."

I turned back towards him and smiled. "Thank you~"

He smiled and leaned foreword and pressed his lips to mine in a short sweet kiss. He pulled back and smiled. "No problem, anything for my Dahv's."

I liked the sound of that. His Dahv's.

"Hey, If you guys aren't all over eachother, get your asses in here, we're watching all the Paranormal Activity movies!" Haley screamed.

Aw hell no. _More _scary movies?

Jayy smiled at me. "You wanna go?"

Well.. If Jayy is there, maybe it won't be so bad.

I nodded and smiled. "Sure."

He took my hand and I let him pull me out of the room and into the living room area where everyone was gathered on the couch with snacks and bowls of popcorn.

Jayy pulled me over to the free spot on the couch next to Hayley and sat down. I plopped down next to him and put my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I cuddled into him, moving my head to his chest.

This is how the day went, everyone watching movie after move, and went to the bathroom once in a while. I even ate some popcorn.

The movies weren't that scary. But when popups happened, I would always bury my face in Jayy's chest and he would kiss my head and hold my hand to calm me down.

When the last movie finished, everyone looked pretty beat. We all said our goodnight's and everyone else went to their bunk as me and Jayy went to our room.

When Jayy closed the door, I went over to my bag and pulled out some grey basket ball shorts and a white t-shirt. I was about to start stripping, but I stopped right before I could take off my shirt. What if he gets digusted about my body?

'.. _To me, your body is seriously sexy, and your face is adorable...'_

I sighed and took my shirt off as the thought played in my mind. I quickly threw on the shirt and changed my pants.

I looked over at Jayy and saw him pulling a shirt down his head.

Clothes forgotten on the floor, I walked over to the bed and crawled onder the covers. A minute or so later, Jayy turned off the light and crawled in with me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his face in my chest. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him and relaxed.

After about ten minutes of just cuddling, he spoke up. "Hey, Dahv's, you awake?"

"Yup~" I answered.

He unwrapped one arm from my neck and reached over the nightstand on his side and grabbed his phone that was on the charger.

A minute or so after of just scrolling through his music library, our song started playing, and he turned the volume down to a gentle tune and turned the screen off and placed it back down on the nightstand.

He turned back to me and smiled, placing his arms back around my shoulders.

"Hey Dahv's?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering.."

I pulled away enough to look down at his adorable face. "Yeah..?"

"Why do you arche your back when I run my fingers down it?"

I started thinking. "I don't really know. All I know is that I like it. Why?"

He untangled himself from me and sat on his knees looking at me.

"I wonder.." He reched his arm out towards my back and put his hand under my shirt, and ran his finger down my spine like earlier before.

I sucked in a breath as my body acted on its own, making my back arch.

"Hmm.." He moved his face down to my head and laid a gentle kiss on my keck making me shiver.

"Does that feel good?" He whispered in my ear.

I whimpered and nodded.

He kept running his fingers down my spine as he started to kiss and nibble on my neck. I held my breath, trying not to make any noises and possibly wake anyone up.

He used his nails and gently scratched his way down my spine and I gasped, and let out a breathy moan.

His mouth was by my ear again. "C'mon Dahv's, I wanna hear you."

He scratched down my spine harder and I moaned a little louder.

While kissing me, he somehow ended up on top of me, just kissing my neck and gently scratching my sides.

He pulled back from my neck and smirked. "You sir, have one sexy ass moan~"

I snickered. "Oh yeah?"

I gently grabbed his wrists, making sure to not hurt him, and flipped us over, me straddling him, and hloding his hands by either side of his head. I bent down and whispered in his ear "My turn~"

I started trailing kisses down his neck and colar bone. He laced his arms around my back and put his hands up my shirt again.

Whenever I would nibble on his neck, blow cold air on it, and use my tongue, he would always kinda dig his nails in my back. I didn't hurt, it actually felt good. Not to mention the delicious sounds that were coming out of his mouth.

That's how the night went, us kissing and talking until like two in the morning.

"I love you Dahv's~"

I smiled and kissed his head. "I love you too Jayy."


	11. Ice Cream

Jayy's P.O.V

My mind is awake, but it feels like my body is still asleep. I kept my eyes shut as I gently nuzzled my face in Dahvie's chest, inhailing is scent of fresly cut summer grass.

When I was about to open my eyes and get up, I felt Dahvie stir under me, so I kept my eyes closed, making sure that my breathing was even.

A few seconds later, I felt him unwrap his arms from my waist and gently pried my limp arms from around his neck. I felt the bed shift and lift as he got up.

Then I felt a brush of plump lips on my forehead along with the words "Morning JayyBear~"

I held back my smile when I felt the covers being gently drawn back on my body, gently covering me from the cold air. Until I heard the door open and gently close, I slowly opened my eyes and let the smile crawl on my face as I sat up. I looked around at the little room. I almost forgot that we were on tour.. I yawned and stretched my tight muscles.

My phone was still playing music from last night. I reached over and quickly shut it off and checked the time. It's 11:53am.

I lazily tossed the covers off of me, phone still in hand, and slowly walked out of the room and into the kitchen area. I looked over and saw Dahv's at the stove, making breakfast for everyone like he usually did on tour.

Making sure that he didn't see me, I walked up to him and snaked my arms around his waist, and purred in his ear. "Morning~"

He relaxed into me, still focusing on the eggs in the pan on the stove. "Good _afternoon_" He corrected me.

I rolled my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder. "Fine, good _afternoon_"

He turned his head and quickly kissed my temple and I smiled.

I heard the sound of a camera snap a picture along with a "Awwwhhh"

I turned my head to see Hayley, phone in both of her hands gushing at us like a overly-active fangirl. She had obviously just woken up, showing that she had a bed head and a white tank top with blue pajama bottoms on. "You guys are soo adorable together!"

I smiled and shook my head as I heard Dahvie chuckle.

"Okay, take as many photos as you want, just don't post them on twitter, Tumblr, or Facebook yet."

She looked up from her phone and frowned. "Why?"

"We're gonna tell the fans tonight at the concert."

Dahvie spoke up from in front of me, flipping the eggs in the pan with the spatula. "Speaking of the concert, where are we playing again?"

"At the Altar Bar in Pittsburgh. The show starts at seven." Hayley said typing at her phone screen.

Just then, Brandy and Ryan came out of the bunk area.

"Afternoon ya'll~" Brandy said yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Hey guys!" Ryan chirped going and sitting on the couch in the livingroom area.

Well all said our own greetings when Aussie came out with seriously bad sex hair and what looked like dried drool on the side of his mouth. He yawned and stretched like a cat. "Hey guys. Where's breakfast?"

"I'm making it now. Calm yo tittays~" Dahvie said putting the eggs on individual plates.

Adrian came out, looking like he could snap a bone when he needed too. "Good afternoon you guys" He gave us a warm smile.

Everyone said their little 'Hello's' as they all made there way on the couch and made small talk.

I turned back towards Dahvie and rested my chin on his shoulder again, watching him flip the pancakes and skillfully catch them on the pan, softly singing under his breath.

"Hey Dahv's?"

"Hmm?" He said still concentrating on his pancake flipping.

"If we get married, I shall cook for us.. sometimes."

He laughed and put the last pancake on the last plate. "Okay, I'm fine with that." Then he turned back around and gave me an adorable cheeky grin.

I smiled and slowly bent down and connected my mouth to his perfectly plump lips, giving him a short sweet kiss. I pulled away and smiled at his dazed expression.

"I love you~" I whispered looking at his beautiful brown/green eyes I loved so much.

He smiled adorably. "I love you too Jayy." And reached up and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, giving me a hug. I had to bend down a little because of his height to hug him back, but I didn't mind.

"C'mon, I'm hungry~" Hayley said over from the couch.

I pulled back and looked at her. She was giving us a goofy grin along with everybody else.

Dahvie laughed. "Well, it's ready, no one is stopping you." And then he gestured to the counter that had plates with eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

Everyone rushed up to the counters, and grabbed a plate, and then rushed back over to the couch, wasting to time to munch on their delicous breakfast.

Dahvie reached over and picked a plate off the counter and handed it to me smiling. I returned his smile and took it and watched him get his own plate and we walked over to the couch with the others and started eating, talking about stupid and random stuff along the way.

About ten minutes in conversation, the bus driver yelled from the front. "We've arrived at our destination~"

I looked up and over my shoulder. "Seriously? Already?"

He nodded. "Yes sir, we're in down town Pittsburgh."

Dahvie jumped. "Do you guys wanna go out before the concert for a few hours?"

Everyone shared a look and then Hayley shrugged, speaking up. "Sure, why not?"

I smiled and got up, feeling generous, and taking everyone's dishes to the kitchen and putting them in the sink.

"If we're gonna go out, we might as well go now. Go get dressed, and we'll leave." Dahvie said standing up, grabbing his phone I didn't even know he had with him.

Without another word, everyone went over to their bunks to get their stuff to get dressed, and I went with Dahvie to our room.

It's like this every year, at the beggining of tour, everyone is quiet, not yet used to being with each other again, but as it goes on, we get more adjusted and more used to eachothers presence until we're a happy family.

I went over to my bag and pulled out some random blue ripped skinny jeans with my black 'Satan worships me!' shirt, quickly stripping and pulling them on. I looked over at Dahvie and saw him putting on some plain black skinny jeans, and he already changed into his multicolored muscle tee.

I looked back over and took out my phone I put in my back pocket and checked the time. 12:36. We have plenty of time to walk around and stuff. I put my phone back in my pocket and went back in my bag and pulled out my wallet, tucking it in my other back pocket.

I looked over at Dahvie and saw him putting on the chain to his wallet. "You ready to go?"

He looked up at me and smiled, and I noticed that he put on a little makeup. "Yup~"

I smiled back at him and we both made our way out of the room and into the living room area to see everyone there, ready and waiting.

"So, where are we going again?" Aussie said looking up from typing at his phone.

"I wanna go to the park~" Ryan said speaking up over from the couch.

I raised my brow at him. "Is there even a park here?"

Hayley nodded. "Yeah, I think so. Not so far either."

Then Adrian held out his phone showing the google map. "It's like five minutes away if we walk~"

I shrugged. "Okay, we'll go to the park then."

Dahvie jumped and hugged my arm. "Yay, I haven't been in a park for almost a year!"

I smiled and moved his hand down to my own and intertwined our fingers, and he looked up at me and gave me his adorable smile.

"Alright, let's go." Ryan said jumping off the couch and bolting towards the door, opening it and running out in the sidewalk, going in circles like a child.

I smiled and all of us slowly piled out of the bus, and onto the surprisingly empty sidewalk. I could see that we were parked right in front of the place we were preforming. The Altar Bar I think it's called.

I had no idea which direction we were headed, so I just followed everyone as they started walking down the sidewalk, talking along the way.

There were some people on the streets and corners, minding their own buisness, and the there were some of them staring at our little group as we walked down the street.

I didn't really feel like talking, so I just looked around at the buildings and the people staring at us. I don't think we've ever been to Pittsbrugh on tour before.

I felt Dahvie sueeze my hand and I looked down at him.

He looked at me concerned. "You okay?"

I smiled and squeezed his hand back. "I'm fine, just lost in thought."

He smiled and put his head on my shoulder. "Watcha thinking about?"

I shrugged and put my head on the top of his and continued walking. "Nothing big. I've just never been here before."

He laughed. "Neither have I. And I gotta tell you, it looks kinda ghetto~"

I laughed and kissed the top of his head, and we walked in silence the rest of the way.

When the park came into view, I could see a set of swings, a playground, and a big red tunnel kids like to crawl through. There were a few kids, but they were teenagers, and they were just walking around minding their own buisness.

"They have swings!" Dahvie yelled. I felt him let go of my hand and run towards the swingset giggling like an adorable child.

I laughed and shook my head, and slowly followed him over to the swings. When I reached him, he was on one of the swings, swinging pretty high.

He surprised me when he went turned upsidown, his long hair lazily brushing the ground, and then sitting upright again.

"Jeez Dahv's, don't hurt yourself~" I said walking up and sitting on the swing beside him, swinging slightly to the breeze.

He giggled and brushed some hair out of his face. "I wanna jump."

My eyes went huge and I stared at him. "You wanna _what?_"

Still swinging, he looked at me with a childish grin on his face. "I. Wanna. Jump."

I stared at him. "Okay... I don't control you.. But just don't hurt yourself, okay?"

He smiled at me and nodded. "Okay~"

I watched him as he swung a few more times, and then jumped into the air. I was expecting g him to not stick the landing. But then he landed on his feet and did a croutching position.

He jumped up and turned around and looked at me, giving me a childish grin "Told you I'd be fine."

I smiled at him. "Good. Stay like that."

He walked up to me and grabbed the chains that were by either side of my head and smiled down at me. I looked up into his beautiful eyes and returned his smile.

It was like all the childness behavour was washed from him and he spoke in a hushing tone. "You're so beautiful.." He slowly put one of his hands on my cheek and looked down at me with so much love in his gaze I think I stopped breathing for a second.

I felt my cheeks catch on fire and I turned my head away from his palm and I couldn't get the stupid smile off my face. God, I hated blushing..

I felt his thumb under my chin and my head was turned back towards his soft loving gaze. He is so beautiful..

He looked me in my eyes. "I love you~"

I smiled and reached up for the collar of his shirt and pulled him down, kissing him deeply. I pulled away and smiled at him. "I love you too."

He gave me a goofy grin kissed my forehead before going over to the swing he abandoned before and sat down.

I looked at him. "Hey Dahv's?"

He smiled and looked at me. "Hmm?"

I looked at his chain that was fastened to his jeans. "Can I wear your chain?"

He looked down at the chain and looked back up at me with a confused smile. "Why?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. I wanna wear it."

He laughed and stuck his tongue out at me. "Nope."

I gasped and placed my hand over my mouth as if I were offended. "Why?"

He laughed. "Because. You're not allowed."

I gave him a sly look. "I gotchu~"

He laughed and crossed his arms at me. "Oh yeah? Watchu gonna do?"

I smirked and got up out of my swing and went over to him and grabbed both the chains by his head like he did to me before. I bent down and got really close to his ear and purred. "You'll see after the concert~"

Making sure that he was distracted, I quickly grabbed the chain and pulled it and the wallet out of his back pocket in once swift motion.

"Hey!" He said grabbing for them, but I used my height as an advantage and held them above his head so that he couldn't reach it.

I smirked at him and stuck my tongue out at him. "I told you."

He laughed and got up. "Jayy, give it back."

I shook my head and put the chain on my jeans. "Nope." And then I ran away from him, and ended up in the big red tunnel. It wasn't so big, but I could croutch and spread my arms out to touch each side.

"Jayy..."

I held in my laughter and crawled faster to the end of the tunnel. Right when I reached it, I felt something on my wrists pinning me down to the ground on my stomach.

I felt hot air on my ear from his breath as he spoke. "Found you~"

I laughed and tried to wiggle free, but it was useless. So I just turned on my back and looked up into his beautiful eyes. "Yes, it seems you have."

He smiled devilishly down at me. "Now, give me my chain please."

I giggled and shook my head. "Nope."

"You're gonna regret it.."

I smiled. "How so?"

"Jayy, are you ticklish?"

My eyes went wide with terror. "Dahvie, don't you dare.."

He smirked and then moved his hands down to my sides and started to tickle them. I thrashed as laughter escaped my mouth.

"You gonna give me the chain now?"

I could feel tears start to form in my eyes from laughing so hard and when he stopped, I finally catched my breath and spoke. "Yes.. I'll.. give you.. the chain."

He smiled in victory and held out his hand, obviously waiting. I smirked and grabbed the hand that was out, and the one laying by my side as gently as possible, and flipped us over so that I was on top, pinning both of his hands by his head.

He laughed. "That was slick."

I smirked at him. "Dahv's?"

He looked up at me, still smiling. "Hmm?"

I smiled devilishly. "Are _you _ticklish?"

He froze. "Um.."

I looked at him. "You know what? I'll just find out for myslef~" So then I started to tickle and poke his sides to see if I would get a reaction, and I was surprised when I heard a small adorable high pitched giggle come from his throat.

I smiled and tickled him harder, and he only giggled more. Omigod, his giggle is so adorable! Then I tickled his neck and he giggled louder. I could see tears start to form in his eyes so I stopped.

I smiled down at him. "I didn't know you were ticklish.."

He caught his breath. "I.. Never.. told anyone.."

I smiled and unhooked the chain from my jeans and set it down next to his head.

"Why not? You have the most adorable giggle I have ever heard."

He finally caught his breath and shook his head. "I hate my giggle.."

I stared at him like it was crazy. "Why? It's so adorable."

He laughed. "Well, thank you for the compliment, but I think my giggle is annoying."

I shook my head smiling. "I disagree, but okay."

He smiled up at me. "So.. I don't get my wallet and chain back?"

I laughed and picked it up where I put it besides his head, and dangled it above his head. "It's all yours~"

He smiled and gently took it out of my hands. "Thank you."

"Hey, are you guys in here?"

I looked up and saw Hayley poke her head into the entrance of the tunnel. She smirked at us. "You know, you could have just stayed on the bus if you wanted some alone time, I mean, what if some little kid crawled in her to see you guys making out?"

I laughed and looked at her. "We weren't making out."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever. Anyways, they have an icecream stand here, so let's go."

I think I litterally jumped off of Dahvie and going into a croutching position, somehow not hitting my head off the ceiling. "I want icecream!"

She laughed. "Then come on."

I let Dahvie crawl crawl out before me and I got up and stretched my locked muscles.

"You guys ready?" She said still smirking at us.

I nodded and looked over at Dahvie and saw him puttig the chain on his jeans and his wallet in his back pocket. He looked up and smiled "I'm ready~"

Hayley smiled and took both me and Dahvie's hands, intertwining our fingers and started walking to where I guess the icecream stand was. What, best friends can't hold hands?

We walked in silence, but it wasn't awkward, it was a comftorable type of silence. When we reached the stand, there was a small line of the teenagers I saw walking around earilier. I could see Adrian, Ryan, Brandy, and Aussie wating in line too, and we walked up and joined them.

Aussie held out the cigarette he must of been hitting on , and I gladly took it.

"Why thank you~" I said taking a long drag, holding it in before blowing it out in a puff of smoke. "It's been a while since I've had a smoke."

I took another drag and gave it back to him, not wanting to be mean and take the whole thing.

"Our turn~" Brandy called from the counter of the booth.

We all walked up and I looked down at Dahvie and smiled. "Whatcha want Dahv's?"

He looked up at me and I would see that he was thinking. Then his face lit up and he smiled like a child. "Chocolate~"

I swear to god, he is so adorable. I nodded and smiled at his cuteness. "Okay, anything for my Dahv's." He took my hand and intertwined our fingers, leaning against me and I couldn't get the stupid grin off my face.

When it was our turn, a guy wearing a black shirt and an apron with sandy brown hair and dark chocalate brown eyes gave us a warm smile and put his hands on his hips. "Well, what can I get you two lovebirds today?"

I heard Dahvie giggle and my smile grew. "One chocolate and vinialla please~"

He nodded and and smiled before turning around and getting our orders. I smiled and kissed the top of Dahvie's head.

Faster than I expected, he finished with our orders and placed the cones on the counter in front of us and I pulled out my wallet, getting ready to pull out the money.

He held out his hand and smiled. "This one's on the house."

I smiled and held out the five dollar bill anyways. "Okay, then this is a tip."

He reached out and took it, putting it in his apron pocket, still smiling. "Thank you."

I nodded and me and Dahvie grabbed our ice cream and started over to a small pavilian I didn't know was there and sat on one of the tables, opposite sides of each other, licking our ice cream slowly. Soon after, everybody else came over and sat down at the table around us, making small talk.

"Hey Jayy?"

I looked beside me at Hayley. "Hmm?"

She smiled and help up her cookie dough ice cream. "Try this, it's awesome~"

I raised my eyebrow but didn't question it. "Okay.." She gave the cone to me and I took it slowly, brining it to my lips.

"Think fast~" She moved her hand so fast towards my face I couldn't even flinch and she hit the ice cream out of my hand and I felt it go all over my mouth and nose.

Hayley started to cackle with laughter, Aussie burst out laughing with Ryan and Brandy, and I could tell that Dahvie and Adrian were trying to hold back their laughter too.

I blinked. "What.. just happened?"

"She uhm.." Dahvie covered his giggle with a cough. "It's.. all over your face..." Then he couldn't hold it in anymore and erupted into laughter, covering his mouth with his hand.

I pulled out my phone out of my back pocket of my jeans and looked at the reflection in the glass. There was ice cream on my chin, mouth, and nose, and some cookies dropping off my face.

I glared at her. "Hayley.."

She was holding her stomach and bending over the table, still laughing. "It's not my fault you didn't think fast enough.."

I smiled at her idiotic behavour and looked at my relfection again. "I gotchu~"

She was still laughing. "Sure Jayy, you got me."

I laughed and looked over at Dahvie. He had one arm draped around his stomach with one hand and was covering his mouth with the other laughing really hard, bending over and making his hair shift and go in his face.

I smiled and shook my head. "Hey Dahv's?"

Still laughing and covering his mouth, he lifted his head up, showing an adorable cheeky grin under his palm. "What?"

I laughed. "Can you go get me a napkin at the stand befor this stuff gets sticky?"

He laughed harder and nodded his head. "Sure baby~"

He stood up and gave me a kiss on my forehead before making his way up to the stand and politely asking for a few napkins.

"This is so going on Twitter~" Aussie said typing at his phone screen.

I laughed. "You got a video of it?"

He laughed and nodded his head not taking his eyes off the screen. "Of course I did."

Dahv's came back with a handful of napkins and handed them to me smiling. "There ya go~"

I smiled and took them doing the best I could trying to clean the sticky cream off my face (That's what she said)

Hayley finally finished laughing and sat up looking at us. "I'm so glad to be with you guys again."

I smiled. "We've missed you too." Then I looked at everyone else. "We've missed everyone."

I'm so glad I'm back with everyone~


	12. Your Body Is My Redeemer

Dahvie's P.O.V

I slowly drew the small star in between my eyebrows, doing my best to not mess is up and have to do it_ again_.

When I finshed that, I checked over on my makeup and hair, making sure it was all ready before getting up and heading into the kitchen area, grabbing my cup of green tea Adrian made me and sipped it.

"How long until we go on?" I asked looking over at Hayley. She was sitting on the couch in the living room helping Jayy with his warm ups like she usually did.

She stopped what she was doing with Jayy and turned to me shrugging. "Like thirty minutes. You might wanna poke your head out the window now, it looks like they really wanna see you."

I nodded and put my cup down. "Yeah.." I grabbed the sharpie that was on my counter and went over to the window to see like fifty fans outside of the bus.

I smiled and opened the window, greeting everyone and signing things they gave me. Someone put their friend on their shoulders to get her high enough to take a picture with me, people gave me their phones to take pictures of myself, I handed out free CD's, and people even gave me things for an early birthday present.

"Yo Dahv's, we go on in like ten minutes, finish up."

I looked back at Jayy "Okay~" And then went back to the fans telling them that I had to go and how much I loved them.

When everyone started to leave the bus and go into the Altar Bar, and right before I was about to shut the window, four girls came up. One had green and red hair that reached a little past her shoulders which reminded me of christmas, and she was holding hands with another girl with short rainbow colored hair, and one of the girls behind them had short back hair and was wearing glasses, and I could see that she was crying. And the girl next to her had long brown curly hair. and they were all wearing our merch.

A women came up with blue and blond hair, and I would assum she was the parent, and she handed me the ticket to our show. "Can you please sign this?"

I smiled and took it, quickly signing the autograph and handed it back to her. "There you go~" Then I looked back at the four girls. "I love you guys."

I heard replies of "Love you too," Before I shut the window and turned my back to it.

"You coming Dahv's?"

I looked over at Jayy. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a black button up black shirt. He was holding his hand out to me and was holding the door in front of him, smling at me.

I smiled and took his hand, intertwining our fingers and stepping off the bus with him, with everyone else walking ahead of us.

He squeezed my hand. "You ready to tell them tonight?"

I looked up at him and smiled, squeezing his hand back. "Yeah, we got this~"

He smiled back and looked back up, focusing on where we were going.

When we reached the backstage entrance, we all gathered in a circle, and held helds, beggining our prayer.

_Mother Mercy, come to me_  
_Awake my soul, set me free,_  
_Reveal Jays power, for all to see, _  
_Consume all fear that lies in me_  
_Radiance at your violent flame, spend the blaze that lies in me,_  
_Energize my mind and heart, with all love, all power, all peace~_

I smiled and put my hand in the middle of the circle. "C'mon ya'll, we can do this!"

Everyone else started piling their hand onto the pile. "1..2..3. GO!"

We rushed out onto the stage, and I was jumping, looking at all the faces of the people that made me who I am now.

I smiled and picked up my micorphone, screaming into it. "Hello Pittsburgh!"

The crowd erupted into cheers and screams and my smile grew.

I went over at Jayy and talked into his ear. "Now or later?"

He pulled back and smiled at me. "Play Scream For My Ice Cream, and then we'll show them."

I smiled at him and then went to the computer hooked up to all the speakers and started our first track, Scream For My Ice Cream, and instantly got into the beat.

About halfway through the song, we slowly made our way over to eachother and I smiled up at him, singing to the chorus. "_You can taste my ice cream, we can be a sweet team.._"

He brung the mic to his lips and smiled at me as he softly sang. "_You can taste my ice cream, we can be a sweet team..._"

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I snaked my arms around his waist and pulled his skinny frame closer to my body, and he drapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled our heads together, deepening the kiss.

I ran my tongue across his bottom lip and felt him shiver before opening up granting me entrance. Our tongues fought for dominance, and I let him win. I pulled back and I smiled at him, before gently placing a kiss on his lips. I took his hand and intertwined our fingers. He smiled down at me.

I looked over at Aussie and nodded over to the computer still playing. He got the gist and went over and turned it off. I turned back to the crowd of severly confused faces and my smile grew.

"Who here is a fan of Jahive?" Jayy yelled into his micorphone.

The crowd went into cheers, and when they quieted down a little bit, but not enough, so I spoke up. "Well, I have an announcement to make~"

The crowd went completely silent and I looked up at Jayy and he was smiling down at me lovingly. "I'm.. I'm in love with Jayy."

Jayy squeezed my hand and spoke into his microphone, still staring down at me. "And I'm in love with Dahvie."

Still looking at Jayy, I kept talking. "You all know that we say this all the time.. But, it's different this time. It's not just brotherly love anymore it's.. more.

"It's _a lot_ more than that, I mean, I can't even describe how much I love this man with me right now. He's still my dearsest friend, forever, but we're simply meant to be, for it is plain to see" Jayy spoke using the lyrics of our song, smiling at me.

I smiled at him wildly. "I love you so much Jayy~"

He bent down, kissing my lips softly. "I love you too Dahvikins."

We looked into the crowd smiling and I spoke "So what we're basically trying to say is.. Jahie is real."

The crowd was silent for a second trying to progress what we told them, but then burst into cheers, and I think I heard the words 'fucking finally' over and over again.

Then Jayy smiled and used his 'scream' "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STAARRRTTTEEEDDD!"

I smiled and told Aussie to play the next set, which was Redeemer.

The concert was amazing so far. I was jumping and dacing to the beat, going into the crowd and looking them in the eye and holding some of their hands.

While I was on stage, Jayy came behind me, singing his part in the chorus. "_Your body is my redeemer.._" And then he slapped my ass, which I wasn't expecting, so I yelped into the micorphine a little.

I turned around and glared at him playfully, singing my part. "_Your violent desecrator.._" I walked up to him and slowly started to unbutton his shirt.

He stared at me smiling. "_Your body is my Redeemer, I'm your divine savior, Your body is my Redeemer.."_

I quickly pulled off his shirt and he sung the next course. "_You told me I fucked like God, I told you I am Christ, It gets better when you die, Any fuck before me's just a lie.._"

He put his tumb underneath my chin, making me look into his eyes, making me realise he forgot to put in contacts."_I hold you again, I'll bring light into those eyes, No matter how far underneath, Your body lies.."_

I smiled, bringing the micorphone to my lips and singing softly. "_Whoa, Whoa, Whoa.._"

He kissed my forehead before we parted and started singing to the crowd.

_Your body is my Redeemer_  
_Whoa, Whoa, Whoa_  
_Your body is my Redeemer_  
_Your violent desecrator_  
_Your body is my Redeemer_  
_I'm your divine savior_  
_Your body is my Redeemer.._

_Whoa, Whoa, Whoa,_  
_Whoa, Whoa, Whoa_

_Whoa, Whoa, Whoa_  
_Your body is my Redeemer_  
_Your body is my Redeemer_  
_Whoa, Whoa, Whoa_  
_Your body is my Redeemer_  
_Your body is my Redeemer_  
_Your violent desecrator_  
_Your body is my Redeemer_  
_Your body.._  
_I'm your divine savior_  
_Your body is my Redeemer~_


	13. Sick

Jayy's P.O.V

_Three weeks later~_

I smiled as Dahvie crowd sufed on the inflatible turtle. I almost panicked when he almost fell off, but I saw some girl catched him and held his hands for a few seconds before he drifted off through the crowd again. I smiled and looked back at the crowd, continuing my dance.

The tour, sadly, is almost over. We have about five more shows to do. I've been homesick for about a week now, but still, I loved meeting the fans..

I pushed the thoughts aside abd concentrated on swaying my hips to the music, making the hula hoop spin around me, and then I did a few moves, trying to get attention so that Dahvie could get back on stage without getting grabbed or something. It worked, but when Dahvie came back on stage, he looked seriously _pissed._

I gave him a confused look, but he didn't look at me or anything, instead, he looked over at one of the security gaurds. And I _really _didn't expect what happened.

He brung the microphone to his lips and spoke clearly and calmly, but his tone was ice cold. "I bet you feel like a big man right?" He paused, brushing the hair out of his face and continued. "Yeah, you think you're really cool, for fucking hitting me for crowd surfing, alright, you think you're really cool.." he faced the crowd and pointed a finger in of the security gaurds direction. "Well that guy, is a fucking scum bag." He glared back at the gaurd. "I'll tell you why I said that. You hate, and you abuse people, that are just trying to play a good show for all these people. You ruined the fun! I'm playing a _show_. Hey, guess what buddy, when you hit somebody, that's called asssult. And I'm gonna call the fucking call the cops on your ass after the show. That's not cool man, I come out here because I love my fans! I don't come here, to get hit by security gaurds! That's _really _not cool. But you know what? I got respect for respect for these people, so I'm not going to sit here and insult you. I think you've already done that for yourself. I'm just tring to play a show, I'm trying to do what I love. Why do you have to hit me? I've done _nothing _to you. That's right, you fucking hit me bro. Cool story, now go make me a sandwhich~" And then he turned around and grabbed his water, taking a drink. (Yes, this is a real event that happened at one of their concerts, this is the video link  watch?v=vT0HISsAwjc)

I stared at him. What the fuck happened? The guy hit him? For _crowd _surfing?

I looked over at Dahvie cautiously, and walked up to him. He still looked really pissed, but some anger faded from his face when he saw me, which I think is a good thing.

I grabbed his the hand that wasn't holding the water bottle and spoke gently. "You okay baby?"

He sighed, closing his eyes and nodded. "I'm fine, just seriously pissed."

I nodded. "Yeah, I would be too. But hey, you're fans are here. That's one thing to look forward too."

He looked up and the corners of his mouth lifted a little bit "Yeah, that's not good, that's wonderful."

I smiled, bending down giving him a short kiss on the cheek, not really caring that everyone was watching. "And seriously, you ruined that guy." I laughed. "I've never seen you go off like that before."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Seriously?"

I nodded. "Yeah, you don't get mad so easily, I didn't even know you _could _get angry."

He shrugged. "At first, he was going to hit one of the fans, so I got in the way. I got pissed because he was about to hit one of my fans, and because he hit me."

I shook my head distastefully, scowling in the direction of the Security gaurd. "Fucking asshat."

He laughed. "C'mon, I don't wanna keep everyone waiting."

I smiled and let him pull me back to the now silent crowd.

He smiled apologetically. "Sorry about the delay. To make up for it, how about we add about twenty more minutes to the show? Is that all right?"

The crowd burst into cheers and we played the next set, getting into the beat and doing the best we could, trying to keep everyone entertained the best we could manage to make up for the little delay we had earlier.

At the end of the show, Dahvie took my hand, not that I minded at all, intertwining our fingers, smiling out at the audience.

"We love all of you so much. Goodnight~"

I smiled and blew a kiss to the audience, walking off stage with Dahvie and into the back.

"Jesus Dahvie, what the hell happened?" Hayley rushed up and stared at Dahvie's face with huge eyes.

I looked at her like she was crazy before looking closer at his face and saw that there was a bruise forming under his right eye.

I gasped and touched his cheek, gently turning his face towards me, inspecting the bruise more, gently touching under his eye, which made him wince. I pulled my hands away immediatly and stared at him. "I didn't know he hit you that hard.."

He looked at us confused. "What do you mean?"

"You're getting a black eye." Aussie said walking up to us, taking a drink of his water.

Dahvie's eye went huge and he reached up to his eye, touching it and then wincing, pulling his hand away. "My head hurts like hell too."

"Well, what about the meet and greet?" Ryan rushed up with his guitar still strapped to him.

"What, you think I'm not doing the meet and greet because I have a headache?" Dahvie said smiling confused.

All of them looked at me, as if they were asking permission for something and I shrugged. "I don't control him. But," I looked down at him, and he looked back. "If it gets _any _worse, I'm taking you back to the bus, okay?"

He nodded slowly. "Okay."

I smiled and squeezed his hand. "Okay, now let's go."

We walked to the outside of where we were preforming, seeing almost three hundred people, and I smiled.

Me and Dahvie's hands stayed locked as we met fans, took pictures, and signed things.

I wrapped my arm around the girl tightly, smiling wildly. "I love you too honey, I hope your grandma gets better."

She smiled at me ear to ear before nodding and skipping away to her group of friends.

Dahvie squeezed my hand and I looked down at him still smiling. His eye was now black and blue and he was really pale.

"Jayy, I really don't feel good." He looked up at me through lidded eyes. He sounded like he just stuck sandpaper in his throat as he talked, and my smile fadded as I heard him.

I nodded. "Okay baby, let's go."

He kinda leaned on me as we walked to the bus, but I didn't mind.

"What's wrong with him?" Adrian said walking up to us.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure, he doesn't feel good, and his voice is really hoarse."

His brow furrowed as he looked over Dahvie. "Does he have strept throat?"

I looked down at Dahvie. His eyes were closed and he was leaning on me with his head on my shoulder. "I'm not sure. Let's just get him back to the bus and look at him"

He nodded. "Seems legit."

Since I forgot where the bus was, Adrian led us back and was nice enough to open the door, and I practially carried Dahvie's small frame on and gently laid him on the couch. I looked back at Adrian and smiled. "Thanks, and um, if it's not such a bother, can you make Dahvie that green tea he loves so much? Maybe it'll help with his throat."

He smiled and nodded. "Sure, no problem at all."

As he went into the kitchen, I looked down at Dahvie. His eye didn't get any worse, so I guess that's a good thing, he was still really pale, and he was breathing deeply through his nose.

I gently touched under the bruise on his right eye and frowned, so I decided to make small talk. "So, what happened to the guy that hit him?"

"Oh, I cuffed him and then called the cops, they took him away right before I found you guys."

I nodded. "Good, the fucking douche bag deserves it."

He chuckled. "Why yes, yes he did."

We didn't talk after that, so I just held Dahvie's hand while Adrian made his tea.

I felt a slight tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Adrian holding a mug of steaming green tea out to me. "Here ya go~"

I smiled slightly while taking it and looked up at him. "Thank you."

He shrugged nonchalantly "Not a problem."

I was about to reply when I heard a really loud wet gurgling cough, and it came from behind me which scared me shitless, causing me to jump and almost spill the reamins in the cup all over me.

I gently placed the cup back on the table and turned arounf to see Dahvie curled up on himself, hands covering his mouth while he coughed his lungs out.

My eyes went huge and and I helped him into a sitting position. "Shit! Dahvie, are you okay?"

He didn't answer, he just kept coughing, so I just pulled him in to my arms and started rubbing circles on his back trying to calm him down.

After about a minute of him gasping for breath, his breathing got even and he kinda slumped against me.

"Oww, fuck." He groaned and buried his face in my shoulder.

His voice was even more hoarse, and I frowned and hugged him. "You okay Dahv's?"

He just nodded.

I sighed and reached over, picking the mug off the table and brought it over to me, holding it against my chest. "Hey Dahv's?"

"Hmm?"

"Drink this, it'll probably help your throat."

He looked up and smiled at me sweetly before taking the mug out of my hands. "Thank you~"

I smiled and kissed the top of his head as he laid back against me. "Not me, Adrian was the one who made it."

He looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks dude."

Adrian returned his smile. "No problem."

The bus door opened and Ryan poked his head through. "Are ya'll ready?"

I raised my brow at him. "Ready for what?"

He took a step in and smiled. "We're going out drinking, are you guys coming?"

"Ya'll can go, I'm gonna stay behind this time." Dahvie said taking a sip of his tea.

I looked over at Adrian and smiled. "Hey, you should go. You deserve it for getting the asshole that hit Dahvie."

He smiled and nodded. "Sure." Then he looked at Ryan. "I'll come."

Ryan nodded at Adrian and looked back at me. "What about you Jayy, you coming?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm gonna stay behind too."

Dahvie looked up at me surprised. "You don't need to do that-"

I shook my head and smiled at him. "It's fine Dahv's. I want to."

He looked unsure for a second, but then gave me his adorable grin and nodded. "Mmkay."

"Okay, well, we'll leave you two lovebirds alone now~" Ryan chirped as Arian walked over to him.

I laughed. "Have fun."

"We will!" Adrian said, walking out the door and closing it behind him.

I smiled and laid down on my back, closing my eyes.

I heard a chuckle, and then soon after I felt more weight on my chest and arms snake around me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

"You know, you didn't need to do that.." His words were muffled by his face being in my chest.

My brow furrowed. "Do What?"

"Stayed with me when you could have gone out with everybody else and had fun~"

I chuckled and started to play with the spikes in his hair. "Well, I wouldn't do that because for one, you're sick, two I couldn't leave you to go to drinking, and three I looovesss yoouu. And besides, it really wouldn't be fun without you there."

He cuddled into my side and let out a sigh. "Well, thank you for staying."

I smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Anytime~"

He groaned and buried his face in my chest. "My fucking head.."

I looked down at his face to see his eyes tightly closed. "Headahce?"

He slightly nodded and winced as if the movement caused him pain.

I slowly stood up, trying my best to not to shake the couch to hurt his head, and went over to the bathroom. "Do you want some ibuprofen? Maybe it'll help a little bit."

"Sure, I guess.."

I went over to the medicine cabanet, and opened it, grabbing the bottle of small pills and walked back out and plopped next to him on the couch.

When I tried (unsuccsessfully) to get the bottle opened, Dahvie gently took it out of my hands and opened it in one swift motion. Jesus, I hated those things.

He dropped two pills in his hands and gave me back the bottle and lid, which I took, and he swallowed the tablets. with the help of his tea.

I took the bottle and screwd the lid back on. "So.. Do you want to watch a movie? There isn't really anything else to do.."

He nodded slightly and smiled. "Sure, I'm just gonna go take my makeup and stuff off."

I smiled and nodded slightly. "Mmkay." I kissed him lightly on the cheek before he stood up and walked over to the bathroom door, shutting it gently behind him.

I sighed and put the bottle on the table. When Dahvie gets sick, it always lasts for a week or so. I'm always the one who takes care of him, not that I'm complaining. He's always goofy when he's sick, and I find it absolutly adorable.

I smiled and got up, going to the back of the bus and into our room, not bothering to close the door behind me. I changed into some sweatpants and a grey tank top. I was way too lazy to put on makeup for the show tonight, so I just put on some black eyeliner and did my hair, making it spike up. I did my best, trying to brush some of the hair gel out of my hair, and grabbed my phone, shoving it into my pocket before walking out of the room and into the kitchen area.

I reached up in the covert and grabbed the box of chocolate fudge Pop Tarts, grabbing one for Dahvie because it was his favourite, and grabbed one out for me because I was hungry.

I put both Pop Tarts in one hand and walked over to the movie rack, looking for me and Dahvie's favourite horror movie and picked it up, smiling when I saw the familier cover of the Chucky doll, holding scissors over a head of a Jack In The Box's head as if it was going to cut it.

Sure, Dahvie hates scary movies, but he loves Chucky. I remember him laughing while we watched The Seed Of Chucky, and he was dying because the couple died in the water bed while having 'fun'. He kept saying "At least they went out with a bang~" And I kept laughing really hard.

I smiled to myslef and placed the Pop Tarts on the table, going over to the DVR and put in the movie.

I heard the bathroom door shut and I looked over and saw Dahvie wearing sweatpants and my favorite grey 'Bullet For My Valentine' sweater. When I first got it, I was too tall, so it revealed the bottom of my bellybutton and my hips, and the sleeves went a little past my elebow. Hayley helped mt stretched it out so it fit me perfectly.

But since Dahvie was shorter than me, it went a little past his waist, and the sleeves looked like he could flop them around because they went past his hands.

He looked up at me, looking almost guilty and looked back down at the floor, playing with the hem of the sleeves. "Uhm, I hope you don't mind.. I don't have any warm clothes.."

I smiled at his cuteness and shrugged. "It's cool. I think you look adorable, espacially wearing my clothes. It reminds me that you're all mine."

His eyes went a little big and I could see a pink color crawl its' way onto his cheeks. Did I mention that when Dahvie gets sick, he acts really.. 'innocent'?

I couldn't help the faint "Aww" make it's way out of my throat as I looked at his cute surprised face. I looked at his eyes and realized that in the light, they looked brighter, like a nice moss green color.

I smiled and tilted my head a little to the side, looking at his face more. "You're blushing." I gushed. "It's so adorable."

His eyes went bigger, and I saw the color on his cheeks deepen more before he covered his cheeks with the sleeve and mumbled a faint 'No'.

I chuckled at his stubborness and walked over to him, bringing my hand up and gently tried to pull his hand away, but he wouldn't budge. I pouted and looked into his eyes, speaking a little softer. "C'mon Dahvikins, I wanna see your adorable face." When he looked up at me I smiled warmly, gently tugging at his hand. "Please?"

When he actually looked into my eyes, he let my softly bring his hand down, and he dropped it to his side. I smiled at the now dark red color covering his cheekbones.

I brought my hand up and gently cupped his cheek, looking into his pretty moss green eyes. I didn't really know I was speaking so softly that my voice was almost a whisper until I said "You're so beautiful.."

His eyes went _bigger _and the hue on his cheeks got darker and spread to his nose.

I smiled and gently traced circles with my thumb on his cheek. "Awh."

I decided to stop embarrasing him by making him blush so much, so I smiled sweetly and kissed both of his burning cheeks, making him give me a cute smile.

I giggled and kissed his nose. "C'mon, I put the movie in and got you your favorite Pop Tart."

He smiled and kinda caught me off gaurd by hugging me, but then I smiled and relaxed into him, bending down a little to wrap my arms around his waist.

He kissed my temple lightly, and I couldn't get the stupid grin off my face.

He shivered slightly and I pulled back and looked at him confused. "You cold?"

He looked up at me and smiled a little, nodding his head. "Mhmm."

I smiled a little sadly seeing my Dahv's sick. "I'll go get you a blanket, okay?"

He smiled and nodded. I gently pecked his lips, not caring if I got sick or not, and then went back into our room. I didn't really feel like looking for a different blanket, so I just went over to our bed and yanked the thick white, slightly fuzzy blanket and dragged it off the bed.

Feeling too lazy to pick it up, I dragged it with me into the living room area to see Dahvie sitting on the couch typing away at his phone, slightly shivering.

I frowned and went up to him, draping the blanket around his shoulders. He looked up at me and smiled.

He opened his mouth up to say something, but I held my hand up, silencing him.

I looked down at him and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, it's just that your throat is doing very well and your voice is really hoarse.." I paused and then continued. "Do you think you could not talk so much? I mean, I love your voice, nut I just don't want your throat to hurt more.."

He smiled and nodded. He typed something on his phone and handed it to me, and I felt my cheeks get a little warm. I read the text over again.

_'Awe, JayyBear, you're worried about me?'_

I smiled and giggled, looking at him sheepishlym, handing him back his phone. "Of _course _I'm worried about you Dahv's. I don't like seeing you sick.. You look hurt.." I trailed off and frowned.

He smiled at me a little more and took my hand, pulling me down with him on the couch, and handed me the remote and my Pop Tart which he has proably been holding for me. I smiled at him a little and got comftorable with him under the blanket, drapping my arm around his shoulders and let him snuggle into me affectionatly, nuzzling his face in my chest.

I smiled and cicked the remote, making the movie start to play.


	14. Planning a Family

Jayy's P.O.V

When I woke up, I heard someone coughing, like a nasty wet gurgling cough, like you're about to throw up.

I opened my eyes and looked down to see Dahvie curled up in a ball, head on my chest, his hands over his mouth and eyes shut tight, coughing his lungs out.

_Shit! _I helped him in a sitting position with his head on my shoulder. "Dahv's, are you okay?"

He shook his head and stood up really fast, running into the bathroom.

I frowned. He's _that _sick? Does he have the flu or something? I got up and walked over to the bathroom door, seeing Dahv's on his knees, bending over the toilet lid. I walked over to him and went on my own knees, and hugged him from behind, whispering soothing things in his ear and holding his hair back while he emptied his stomach.

After he calmed down, he just slumped into me, trying to get his breath back.

I gently ran my fingers through his hair. "You okay baby?"

"I don't know.." He mumbled, and I could tell that his voice got worse.

I frowned and helped him stand up, letting him lean on me, and walked over to our room.

I set him on the bed. "Do you need anything?"

He gently smiled up at me through half lidded eyes. "Could you get me some water JayyJayy? My throat hurts again.."

I bent down and gently kissed his forehead. "Sure, anything for my Dahv's."

He kissed my cheek and I smiled. "Thank you"

I straightned up and walked out the door, going to the kitchen area and opened the fridge, taking out a bottle of cold water. I went over to the living room and picked up the blanket.

I looked over at the clock on the stove. It's Three o'clock in the morning.. I guess the others are still out.

I walked back over to the room to see Dahv's sitting criss cross apple sauce on the bed, looking down at his phone, typing something on what I could see was Twitter.

I smiled and walked up to him, putting my head on his shoulder. I could smell mint, and I could tell that he probably used some mouthwash while I was gone to get the nasty taste out of his mouth.

"Watcha doin?" I mumbled, looking at his phone.

"Tweeting~" He said, not taking his ees from the screen.

I looked at what he was typing and it said "_I'm feeling sicky today. #FUCK_"

I chuckled as he sent it out and turned to me, smiling sweetly.

"Can I have my water please?" He asked, holding out his hand.

I blinked and looked down to the forgotteen bottle in my hand and handed it to him.

He took it, and took the cap off, taking a slow long drink.

I smiled and set my head on his shoulder. "Anything else?"

He chuckled and screwed the cap back on the water, leaning his head on top of mine. "I'm fine, thank you~" His voice sounded a little better, but it still cracked a lot.

"WE'RE BACK MY BITCHES!"

I jumped so high, I almost fell of the bed when Aussie opened the door really fast, making it hit the wall making a loud _bang _sound. I hope he didnt break the hinges off..

"Heeeyyyyyyyy~" He said even though his words were slurred, and kinda wobbled over to us and sat next to Dahvie.

I coughed when I got a big whiff of his alchohol scented breath. I fanned my hand in front of his face, trying to subside the smell. "Jesus dude, how much did you drink?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. Enough I think.."

Dahvie shrugged. "I can't smell anything, I have a stuffy nose.."

I sighed. "Yeah, you're lucky.." I looked out the door, trying to cath sight of anyone. "Where's everyone else?"

He kinda hiccupped and slumped against Dahvie. "The living room. They're getting food for their munchies or something."

"Aussie, could you back up? I can't breath with your breath.." Dahvie coughed a bit.

Aussie's eyes went a little big and he stood up, going over to the door, trying to rid his smell so he wouldn't choke him. "Well, if ya'll aren't going to sleep now, we're going to be staying up for a while playing video games and stuff."

I looked at Dahvie and he shook his head. "I'm too tired. You guys can go."

I nodded and looked over at Aussie. "I'm tired too. Just don't make so much noise, okay?"

He nodded his head and walked out the door, surprising me when he shut the door _gently _instead of almost breaking off the hinges like last time.

I sighed from exaustion and stood up, going over to the closet on the other side of the room and took out some blue basketball shorts, quickly stripping and putting them on.

"Hey Jayy?"

I looked over at Dahvie curled up in the blanket, head on pillow and smiled. "Yeah?"

He slowly opened his eyes. "Have you ever wanted kids?"

I froze thinking. Yeah, of course I've thought about adopting children with Dahvie. It's cliche', but ever since I've actually gotten together with him, I've wanted to be a family with him.

I got a image of a little girl on Dahvie's back, playing with the spikes on his hair with me beside him, holding his hand, both of us smiling, and felt my cheeks heat up.

"Jayy?"

I looked back at him and remember that he was still waiting for my answer. I smiled a little. "Actually, yeah. You're wonderful with children, and I have a little sister that I took care of for a while. We both have experience. I've always wanted us to have a family together."

He looked a little surprised, but then smiled hugely. "Okay. I just wanted to know."

I raised my brow. "Are you sure _you just wanted to know?"_

He bit his lip and looked down and finally nodded his head. "Yeah."

I looked at him confused but shrugged, deciding to let it go, and crawled into the bed with him.

"So.. Would you want a boy or girl?" He asked, snuggling into my chest.

I wrapped my arm around him and smiled to myself. "I've actually always wanted to have a daughter."

"Yeah, me too." He mumbled into my chest. "If we do ever have a family, do you think we would stay in the band?"

I laughed. "Well, I would. We would just have to cut back on touring so much."

He nodded. "Yeah, seems legit."

"Hey, what brought this up all of a sudden?" I asked kissing his head.

He went still for a second. "I.. Just wanted to know if you wanted a family with me if we get married."

I smiled slyly. "Well, don't say _if we get married _because I know that I'm going to ask you to be my husband one day."

I pulled back at arms length and saw a cute pink hue covering his cheeks like last time.

"You mean that?..." He said staring at me with huge eyes.

I pecked his lips and pulled back smiling, looking into his pretty moss green eyes. "Of course I mean that Dahv's. I love you, and I plan to make you mine forever one day."

I swear I could see him blinking back tears before he smiled and gave me a huge hug. "Ohmufuckinggod, you have _no _idea how much I love you."

I was little surprised at the sudden affection at first, but I smiled and leaned forward and hugged him back. "I love you too Dahv's."

He pulled back and smiled, looking down at the mattress. "So.. I was going to ask, but do you think we could start a family.. soon?"

I looked at him unsure. "Well.. Are you sure you want to before we get married?" 

He looked up at me, giving me a cheeky smile. "Yeah, well, I was thinking that our little girl could be our flower girl at our wedding.."

I smiled and ruffled his hair lovingly. "I'm ready when you're ready. I can't wait to start a family with you."

He giggled and looked up at me. "When do you want too?.."

"Well, we can't now because of tour so.. how about after? We can go to the orphanage."

He smiled and darted up, pressing his lips to mine in a sweet, passionate kiss, which I gladly returned, and then he pulled back and hugged me by the waist.

"I love you so much.." He sighed.

I smiled and kissed his head, running my fingers in his hair. "I love you too Dahv's. Now get some sleep, you're still seriously sick."

He nodded and buried his face in my chest.

In a few minutes of stroking his head, I finally heard soft snores and I let my eyes flutter shut, sleep consuming me before I blacked out.


End file.
